Might Have Been
by FiveForFighting09
Summary: AU Every decision can change the course of your life, making it something completely different from what it might have been. What if back in Baltimore, Tony said no to Gibbs?
1. Chapter 1

****

_****___

_****_

**A/N: So I know I said I was taking a break -shifty eyes- I lied. lol. The problem with my double vision has been corrected and so far so good. Though I had to increase the strength of my contacts as well. My poor little eyes.**

**This story is AU in which when Gibbs and Tony worked that case in Baltimore…well, let's just say Tony didn't accept the offer to join Gibbs' team. The story is set in around the whole thing with Agent Lee went kaboom, just remember that Tony didn't join the team.**

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own any character you recognize. Even though I keep asking for them for my birthday.

_Italics _at the end denote a flashback.

* * *

"_**For all sad words of tongue and pen,**_

_**The saddest are these, 'It might have been'."**_

_**-John Greenleaf Whittier**_

* * *

Chapter One

McGee fumbled with the camera again. Sometimes, he thought Ziva snuck up on him on purpose just to see if he would one day drop the very expensive digital camera.

"I am sorry," Ziva said around her smirk, "I did not mean to startle you."

McGee glared at his partner but eventually went back to work. Being an Agent on Gibbs' team sometimes had its downsides.

"McGee!" Gibbs called, breaking McGee out of his train of thought, "Make sure to get a statement from the LEO who found the body."

"On it, Boss," McGee walked back to his bag and put the camera away before grabbing his iPhone to take the police officers statement.

"Hello," McGee introduced himself, "My name is Special Agent McGee and I'm assuming you're the LEO who found our Petty Officer."

"Yep," the man replied. He was McGee's height, if not a bit taller, and had light brown hair that was gently spiked, "Actually, my partner found him and as soon as I confirmed he was dead and was indeed part of the Navy, I called you guys. Learned my lesson last time."

The man smiled at McGee as McGee worked quickly to get the details down, "So you've heard of us before?"

"NCIS," the man nodded, "Naval Criminal Investigative Services. You handle anything having to do with the Marines or Navy. I've come across you a time or two."

"Well that doesn't happen often," McGee said cheerfully, happy that he wouldn't have to explain himself to another clueless cop, "But after I get your statement, I need to also get your partner's statement."

"Well," the man raised his eyebrows, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips, "He's in the cruiser right now so I can bring him out if you want."

"That would be-"

"Cisco!" the man called out, letting out a high pitched whistle as he hit a button on the keys to his car, "Come!"

McGee watched as one of the doors of the police cruiser opened and out came a large sable German Shepherd.

"Good boy," the man rubbed the dog's neck roughly before clipping a leash onto his working harness. That done, he turned back towards McGee, "You can ask him a question, Special Agent, but I don't know how helpful he'll be. I'm more of the talkative partner in this relationship."

McGee opened his mouth to respond before closing it, looking much like a fish out of water. He should have noticed the K-9 decal on the side of the police car.

"Anyway," the man started again, "Cisco and I were following a lead on a suspected robber when he caught on to the scent of your dead Petty Officer behind the dumpster. After that, I did what I told you; checked to make sure he was dead, roped off the area and called you guys."

"Thank you so much, Officer," McGee paused to let the man fill in his name so he could record it.

"Officer A-" the man started but was cut off by none other than McGee's Boss.

"Tony," Gibbs came around the corner, drinking his coffee, "What are you doing here? You the LEO that found my body?"

"Hey, Gibbs," the man, Tony apparently, smiled at Gibbs. Which was weird, McGee thought, because in all the years McGee had worked for Gibbs, that had never been anyone's reaction when they recognized the often ornery Senior Agent, "And not me. Cisco here did."

Gibbs regarded the police dog at Tony's heel before extending his hand, "What are you doing in here? Last I saw you, you were an up and coming Baltimore Homicide Detective."

Tony shrugged and smiled, "Captain wouldn't let me go out on calls after you left, considering no one wanted to partner with me. Headed over to Ohio and floated there for a bit before I headed down south. But you know me. Could never stay in one place too long."

"So now you're with Washington Metro? As a patrol officer?" Gibbs asked, a tone that McGee had never heard Gibbs use before.

"For now," Tony fiddled with the leash in his hands, "Finally found a partner that would always have my six."

"I'm glad," McGee heard Gibbs say. But he could have sworn Gibbs almost said something completely different.

* * *

"Tony DiNozzo?" Abby asked, practically jumping McGee as she rounded the office desk, "You mean _the_ Tony DiNozzo? Baltimore Homicide Detective?"

"Well his name is Anthony DiNozzo," McGee said as he prepared to be ward of an attacked from Abby, "And he's with Metro now; part of the K-9 unit."

"Well Gibbs did say he got around," Abby mumbled as she fiddled with the straw of her Caf-Pow, "Don't you think it's odd, after all these years Tony would just appear out of nowhere right when Gibbs needed another member for his team?"

"Abby," McGee cut her off. Lee's betrayal and death were still too fresh. McGee didn't like talking about it.

"Well," Abby sighed as Major Mass Spec beeped, "I'm just saying..."

* * *

"That reminds me of that film... Did you ever see it, Dr. Mallard?" Gibbs heard the police officer's voice as it exited the NCIS autopsy room.

"Anthony, I told you last time, please call me Ducky," the Scotsman replied in kind as he listened patiently to Tony's stories. Even though the older ME occasionally… alright almost always enjoyed his own monologues, that didn't change the fact that Ducky was a very good listener. "And I have not had a chance to see that movie."

"Really?" Tony said as Gibbs walked in, "How long's it been? Eight years?"

"Nine and a half DiNozzo," Gibbs said, "What are you doing here?"

"Well," DiNozzo hopped off of Ducky's clean autopsy tables; his Visitor's badge swinging from the collar of his police uniform, "Captain wanted to make sure Dr. Mallard sent an autopsy copy over when he was done so we could have it for our records or something like that. Personally, I think he just wanted to get me out of the office. Which brings me to my next point, Gibbs; you guys need to hire a redecorator. I'm pretty sure this stuff was here the last time we crossed paths which apparently was nine-"

"And a half," Gibbs interjected and smirked when Tony continued on talking as if he had had no interruption at all.

"Years ago," Tony bowed slightly before heading towards the door, "Now that my duty is done I'm going to head on back to the station. Cisco gets a bit grumpy when I stay gone too long and I don't want to have a-"

"Take this on up to Abby for me," Gibbs shoved two vials into DiNozzo's hands before the younger man could leave. "Do you remember how to get there?"

Looking at the vials, Tony glanced up at Gibbs and stared into his eyes for a few seconds before smirking, silently telling Gibbs that he knew what the man was up to. But instead of calling the NCIS Agent on it, the police officer just nodded, "Memory like an elephant," Tony tapped his head before waving his hand, "Goodbye Dr. Mallard."

"Goodbye Anthony," Ducky said as he watched the younger man leave. "Don't you find it peculiar," Ducky asked when Tony was well out of ear shot, "That that young man should reappear right as you were in need of a-"

"I screwed up last time, Duck," Gibbs said, looking past the doors and into the past. "DiNozzo doesn't seem the type to give second chances very easily."

"Hmm," the ME hummed before opening the thoracic cavity, "Now, I do believe I might have just found another clue as to how our petty office died."

* * *

_"Special Agent Gibbs," Baltimore Homicide Detective Anthony DiNozzo Jr. said through gritted teeth. He was going to kill that SOB for screwing his partner over._

_"What?" Gibbs said, picking up his things from the temporary desk that Baltimore had lent him while Gibbs had helped Tony track and find their serial killer, "Shouldn't you be in the hospital?"_

_Tony ignored the ache in his knee. It hurt, just like it had hurt the first time he had messed it up back in college, but he was operating on anger and adrenaline. He was pretty sure when both of them ran out he would be needing the two crutches he was currently carrying._

_"What did you do?" Tony asked, not at all phased by the former Marines cold stare. Tony had faced scarier opponents during his undercover days in the Mafia. A Special Agent from the Navy couldn't even compare to a psychotic Crime Boss._

_"What are you talking about DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, honestly baffled. Sure, Gibbs had gone a bit into overdrive when they had missed the serial killer the first time around but really, Tony had only suffered a dislocated knee for his troubles. Surely the kid wasn't that sore at Gibbs shoving him down the stairwell and out of danger?_

_"My partner," Tony said, standing his full 6'2". He was an inch or two taller than Gibbs but Gibbs had seen bigger men fall in the Corp. Size meant nothing if you didn't have the guts, or the brains, to back it._

_"You talking about that waste of space of a partner that you had before this case?" Gibbs growled at the young Detective. Ed Hill was, or had been, Tony's partner. A partner that had deserted him when Tony had needed him most._

_A partner that had almost gotten Tony killed._

_"He just came to visit me while I was getting discharged," Tony laughed, the kind of laugh that made Gibbs' skin crawl, despite the fact that he knew he could take Tony down before the man even lifted his hand to swing, "Wanted to give me a ride home, seeing as how the NCIS Agent was using my car."_

_"I was coming to get you," Gibbs' eyes narrowed. Tony was pissed, and for the life of him, Gibbs didn't know why. It made him uncomfortable, not knowing, "I had a call to make and I told you to call me when you were discharged."_

_"Well, Hill was there waiting with me until the nurse came," DiNozzo said, "And you know what he told me as he was pulling up to my apartment? Do you know what he said, Gibbs?"_

_Gibbs' frowned. If Tony wasn't already injured, he'd deck the kid right now for having the audacity to come in here all half-cocked, looking like the pompous frat boy many people had warned him about._

_"He said he was fired," Tony continued, quieting his voice but not the anger behind it, "Let go."_

_"That's not my fault," Gibbs said, realization dawning on him. Did DiNozzo blame him for-_

_"He had one month left," Tony raised his hand, his hand trembling with pain, as well as anger, "One freaking month until he was going to retire."_

_"He wasn't doing his job," Gibbs offered no apologies, "He doesn't deserve the benefits."_

_Tony laughed and his eyes turned a dark shade of moss, "Do you know where he was Gibbs? When I called you instead of him to back me up?"_

_"He was on duty," Gibbs argued back. This Detective wasn't going to make him feel guilty for reporting Hill. Apparently, this hadn't been the first time Hill had disappeared while on duty but apparently judging by Hill's dismissal, it had been his last, "He should have been with you."_

_"Hill's grandkid's dying, or dead now I guess," Tony scowled, with such ferocity that Gibbs figured with a bit of practice, Tony's could patent that glare, "He was with his grandkid. He had wanted to take time off but considering he's retiring, or was anyway, in a month, he didn't have any leave left. I gave him all of mine back when Josh first got diagnosed."_

_Gibbs gut clenched but still, he didn't say anything._

_"He was six," Tony's voice lost the anger behind it when he talked about the little boy he had come to love in the short amount of time he had known him. "Say what you want about Hill about being a crappy detective or a lousy guy but he was the best partner I've had so far. And he was a damn good grandpa."_

_"He shouldn't have left you alone. I don't care what you think or where he was," Gibbs said and immedietaly knew he shouldn't have said anything._

_"You know," Tony turned, his knee almost buckling against the strain. It took him a moment, but Tony situated the crutches until he was leaning on them. Biting his lip against the pain, Tony finally looked up at the Special Agent, "For a moment, I was just going to take your silence for an apology."_

_"I don't apologize," Gibbs cursed his temper. He shouldn't have said that, even if he wasn't sorry about reporting Hill for almost getting DiNozzo killed. You don't leave your partner. Hill should have found another way._

_Tony smirked then, "You sound like my father."_

_And Gibbs knew that that comparison was something that he shouldn't be proud of._

_"Marines have a saying don't they? Semper Fi?" Tony said, glancing behind him. Gibbs spotted Hill's beat up truck out of the corner of his eye. Maybe he had misjudged Tony's partner. But maybe…_

_"Yeah," Gibbs answered._

_"Well we cops have a saying too," DiNozzo paused and took a few careful steps, "Don't screw your partner. And I trusted you, Gibb..., trusted you would keep your mouth shut when I asked you too."_

_"I'm not your partner."_

_"No," Tony shook his head, "Not for very long. But seeing as the one I had was fired, it looks like no one's my partner now."_

_"DiNozzo," Gibbs tried to say but the young Detective was gone._

_Maybe, Gibbs thought later when he was back in D.C. still trying to find an agent that would challenge him as well as listen to him, maybe he had been wrong._

_But his calls to BPD went unanswered and Gibbs figured at least, he had missed his chance._

* * *

**A/N2: My elbow is feeling good. I can move all five fingers no problem! Next chapter will be up hopefully by tomorrow but it's the first day of classes so…we shall see. :) And like always, hope you read and review. I love hearing what you guys think of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh my goodness. Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who read, added alert/favorite, and who reviewed. I am so glad you are enjoying the story. I will try to respond to each of you but classes started today so I might not be able to but I want you to know I APPRECIATE IT! :) Also, this story is alright finished and we have about two more chapters to go. Next chapter wont be till much later in the week but to hold you over until then, I gave you a long chapter! **

**Hope you enjoy the story. **

* * *

Chapter Two

"Ms. Scutio," Tony smiled, looking at the other geeky Agent in the forensic scientist lab, "And hello McGeek."

"McGee," Tim frowned at the Police Officer's intentional mispronunciation of his name.

Tony smirked in his general direction before handing the vials to Abby, "Doctor Mallard sent me up with these on my out. Figure they can't be too important if he gave them to me."

"Why, would you lose them that fast?" McGee let out the barb at the LEO. Cocky little-

"I broke the chain of evidence," Tony deadpanned, looking at Tim as if he were a mentally challenged person instead of the Senior Field Agent of the MCRT, "You won't be able to use this in court."

"Nope!" Abby said happily, plucking the vials from Tony's hand, "Gibbs made you a temporary Agent, Officer DiNozzo. So really, you didn't break anything."

"I," Tony opened his mouth, for once speechless.

That's why his Captain had been so insistent on getting Tony to visit this place.

"No thanks," DiNozzo came back to himself, shaking his head as he did, "I don't accept... or I resign, or whatever I need to do to _not_ work here."

A bit flabbergasted at Tony's reaction, Abby and McGee exchanged glances before McGee spoke.

"DiNozzo, surely you didn't screw up that bad that you don't want to work with Gibbs-"

And before McGee could finish the sentence, Tony had taken two strides and quicker than a rattler, the Police Officer had decked McGee in the face, knocking him out cold.

"Tell Gibbs I still have the same answer for him," Tony turned to look at a shocked Abby, "You can send me the hospital bill if he needs it."

And with that, Tony was gone.

* * *

Or so he thought.

Tony glared at the man, not caring that the Agent could only glare back with the one eye that wasn't swollen shut.

"You want to tell me," Gibbs asked as Ducky cleaned the abrasions on Tony's fist, "What he could have possibly said that made you want to punch him?"

Tony looked at McGee, then at Gibbs, then at Special Agent Ziva David who had practically tried to killed him when she had found out that he had hurt her partner.

"I have nothing to say to you," Tony growled out. "The only reason I am not leaving this building is because my Captain will have my hide if I disobey a direct order. And considering I actually _like_ my job at the moment, I would rather not get fired and have to find a new one. I'm running out of cities on the eastern seaboard."

"There's always Alaska," McGee deadpanned. "I'm sure they're looking for cops all the time out there."

Tony just glanced at him, "If it wasn't for your ninja over there, _Special Agent_," Tony said those two words with such distaste even Ducky flinched, "I'd show you how hard it is to make eye contact with someone when you have two swollen eyes."

"I'd like to see you try," McGee stood, swaying a bit. Stupid LEO. Stupid case.

"McGee," Ziva whispered, helping McGee settle back down. If anyone was going to be hurting someone, it would be her. No one touched her partner and walked away without at least limping.

"My dear boy," Ducky said, retrieving an ice pack for McGee's face, "I do believe you will have quite the bruise there for a few days."

McGee applied the ice pack carefully, hissing when it touched the abused skin.

"Nice little reminder," Tony smiled, the kind of smile that made Ziva take a step forward. And knowing Ziva, which Gibbs did, she wanted to make sure that Tony would never be able to give that full-toothed grin again.

Hoping to diffuse the situation somewhat, Gibbs stepped between his assassin and his current temporary liaison officer. "Who taught you how to punch DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked. McGee was going to have a shiner. And judging by his unsteadiness on his feet, DiNozzo packed a lot of punch in his punch…enough to rattle McGee's brains a bit.

"An old Marine," DiNozzo replied easily, "Wouldn't leave me alone until I'd gone to the gym with him. Of course, he ended up being a totally bastard but I guess that was what the second B was for."

Gibbs smiled fondly at the memory. Tony had known how to brawl and he had known how to tackle, Gibbs knew, remembering Tony's leap through the air when he had taken Gibbs' out of the path of the serial killer's car.

But the kid hadn't known how to punch, at least not correctly, and Gibbs had made it his goal of the day to teach him how…nine and a half years ago.

He had been in Baltimore a month by then. He had just been trying to pass the time.

"Hmm," Gibbs said. "Well. DiNozzo, your ass is mine until we solve this case. Then you can report back to your station. Ziva, McGee, you kill him, you answer to me. Is that understood?"

Not understanding their Boss's uncharacteristic protective behavior over someone who wasn't even officially on the team, Ziva nodded and McGee followed suit, wincing when the motion jarred his battered face.

"When this is over," Ziva whispered as she snuck up to Tony, "I will hurt you. Very slowly."

"Sweet cheeks," Tony smiled before standing and stretching his joints, "My lungs are pristine. You'll never be able to catch me."

* * *

"I will get him," Ziva spoke to McGee as she glared at the Police Officer, who had left NCIS briefly only to return with his K-9 partner, Cisco, "And his little dog too."

"_Wizard of Oz_," Tony called out from where he was playing some game on his phone, "Directed by Victor Fleming, released in 1939 and based on the 1900 novel by L. Frank Baum. Lost Best Picture though to _Gone With the Wind_ which was also released by MGM that same year, even though MGM didn't actually film it."

"What are you talking about, Officer DiNozzo?" Ziva asked, wondering if all LEO's were this annoying and…infuriating.

"Movies Da-veed," Tony said, not looking up from his phone but reaching down with one hand to give Cisco a good rub down. "Something you obviously do not appreciate."

Ziva scowled at the Italian, "For your information, I happen to know a lot about American movies."

"Really?" Tony glanced up as he closed his phone with one hand, his eyes shining with something McGee compared to the twinkle a psychotic psych ward patient got when they didn't take their meds on time, "Somehow, I highly doubt that."

"I took a class," Ziva started but was cut off when DiNozzo let out a bark of laughter.

"I could teach your class," Tony said before standing. "I'm gonna hit the head if your boss needs me."

Ziva fumed for a few moments before turning to McGee, "I thought only Marines and Sailors called the restroom the head."

"So did I," McGee said, hating the fact that his depth perception was thrown off because of his currently impaired vision.

"I wish," Ziva said as Cisco continued to try and destroy the Extreme Black Kong chew toy© that Tony had filled with peanut butter paste upon arrival at his temporary desk, "We knew exactly what happened nine and a half years ago."

* * *

"How's your LEO working out for you?" Vance observed from the second floor, watching as the man stood to take his dog out of the office, presumably to allow the large muscular German Shepherd to release some pent up energy, "And how'd you even get his Captain to agree to this?"

"Captain owed me one," Gibbs said, sipping his coffee, "And DiNozzo's on the edge of burn out. His Captain figured maybe a change of pace would snap him out of it."

"So this is the famous Anthony DiNozzo, Homicide Detective," Vance smirked, "The one that got away. Funny, how he would show up right when you needed another team member."

Gibbs grumbled into his cup but ignored Vance's last comment, "He's already got Ziva threatening to kill him and he gave McGee one hell of a shiner."

"If the rumors are true," Vance twirled the toothpick in his mouth as he smiled at Gibbs, "Which I'm betting there are considering Pacci usually doesn't spread gossip, then he's exactly like you use to be."

"He's nothing like me, I don't care what Pacci says," Gibbs said, looking through the windows. From here they could see DiNozzo with Cisco outside, throwing a tennis ball to the panting and very energetic sable German Shepherd, "But he could have been."

"Maybe," Vance said and watched as Tony threw the ball but not letting the dog go, "Or just maybe there's hope for him yet."

* * *

"It's the wife," Tony said later on that day. They were no closer to solving the murder than they had been this morning. They knew how the petty officer had died, asphyxiation caused by strangulation, but other than that they didn't even have a confirmed suspect. Just a long list of names that might have wanted the weasel of a petty officer dead.

"What?" McGee looked up from his computer.

"It's always the wife," Tony said, once again playing on his phone, "And if it's not the wife it's the butler. Or the crazy sister with a grudge. Or the maid. Mustn't forget the maid."

"Petty Officer Elkins was single, and an only child and he lived alone in a house on base. He didn't have a butler or a maid."

"Definitely the wife then," Tony said, smiling when he won the game he was playing on his phone, "It's always the wife."

"DiNozzo, didn't you hear me? Petty Officer Elkins was-"

"Abby got a hit off a print on Elkins boots. Belongs to Petty Officer Yeats."

"Who is _not_ Elkins' wife," Tim said with a smug look of satisfaction on his face. "Do you want me and Ziva to go pick him up, Boss?"

Looking at his Senior Agent and at his temporary liaison officer, Gibbs smirked. If they were gonna kill each other, it might as well be early in the relationship.

"No, you and DiNozzo go," Gibbs answered, "Tony?"

"Yes sir?" Tony said, ignoring McGee's fish out of the water expression, and instead focusing on smiling innocently at Gibbs.

Gibbs frowned at the title but otherwise didn't comment, "Take Cisco with you."

Tony nodded, already reaching to untie the police dog from underneath his desk.

"And DiNozzo?" Gibbs said as McGee, Tony and his dog made their way towards the elevator.

"Yeah?"

"Don't let Cisco bite McGee, or I'll make you fill out the paperwork," Gibbs called out as the elevator doors closed, his last look of McGee showing the young man scooting away from the German Shepherd.

* * *

"Can't you just get your dog to track him?" McGee grumbled as they searched the park for where, apparently, their Petty Officer was picnicking.

"My dog has a name, it's Cisco. I suggest you learn it," Tony grumbled before shrugging, "And, do you happen to have a scent of Yeats on you by any chance?" Tony asked, Cicso walking obediently at a heel. "Or better yet, do you want to be the one who fills out the report when Cisco takes a bite out of your petty officer?"

"He would?" McGee asked, taking another step away from the dog.

"This isn't like you see on TV, McClueless," Tony said, "He's not a search and rescue dog. If I send him after someone to track, he's not going to be all licks and wagging tail when he finds them. He's trained to attack criminals, not greet them."

"Oh," McGee said, feeling a bit foolish now, "He ever send anyone to the hospital?"

"All the time," Tony said, his sharp eyes scanning the group of people. It was "Jazz in the Park" so there were tone of people around, "German Shepherd's got the second most powerful bite of any dog. And once he's got you, he isn't letting go till I say so."

"And you guys don't get sued for that?" Tim asked. Maybe Tony wasn't so bad. Or maybe it was the fear of being eaten alive by his K-9 that kept McGee from being too judgmental away from the office.

"They try," Tony said and stopped, Cisco stopping and sitting in tandem with his partner, his ears pricked as he looked up at Tony for instruction, "But if you're a good handler, you only use your dog when you have to. Every time you send him after someone, he might not come back alive."

"Is he your first dog?" Tim asked, trying to look at what had kept Tony's attention for so long.

"Yep," Tony said, "He's been shot at, and stabbed once or twice but he keeps coming back for more. Don't you buddy?" Cisco's tail wagged excitedly and he let out an excited bark. Smiling at his dog, Tony's expression turned serious when he looked back up, "You see him, Special Agent McGee?"

"No…" McGee trailed off, his eyes not finding anyone that matched Yeats picture.

"Well," Tony said taking a step before cursing, "He's sees you."

Tony and Cisco took off after Yeats who had bolted towards the road on the other side of the park. Running after him, McGee marveled at how fast Tony was moving and how easily his dog could keep up. McGee kept up as much as he could as Yeats dived into the brush, but ducked when he heard gun fired.

"Crap," he heard Tony yell in pain, "I'm gonna release the dog if you don't stop!"

McGee heard another gunshot but hurried through the brush. DiNozzo sounded like he'd been hit and no matter what McGee thought of the guy, he didn't want him to die.

"Go get 'em, Cisco," Tony yelled out, unclipping the dog leash. Like a bullet, the German Shepherd was off, easily covering the 100 yards Yeats had managed to put between him and the Police Officer.

At the last moment though, Yeats raised his arms, dropping his gun.

"Cisco come!" Tony called back his dog who was moments away from subduing the Petty Officer, "Come!"

Cisco slowed his sprint and did a slow turn around Yeats before coming back to Tony.

"You alright?" McGee asked as he passed the downed Officer to handcuff Yeats, seeing Tony clutching his arm.

"Just grazed," Tony stood, clutching his hand with one hand and grabbing Cisco with the other, clipping his leash on the excited, barking dog.

McGee nodded before cuffing Yeats, finding it difficult when the Petty Officer started to resist him.

"I can still send the dog if you don't stop," Tony threatened. Looking at the barking dog who had rather large teeth, Yeats complied and allowed McGee to finish cuffing him.

"You have the right to remain silent," McGee shook with a smile on his face in Tony's direction as he pushed Yeats towards the car, "Anything you say or do will be held against you…"

* * *

"I'm fine," Tony said, sitting on Dr. Mallard's table, "It was just a graze."

"And a very deep one at that," Dr. Mallard worked quickly as he stitched up the wound. "I am assuming you know how to take care of this?"

"Yes, Dr. Mallard," Tony said, hissing when Ducky pulled a bit too much at the tender skin around the cut.

"Sorry, my dear boy," Ducky apologized, "And for the last time, please, Anthony, call me Ducky."

"Thanks, Dr. Mallard," Tony smirked as he hopped off the table. "Now if you excuse me, I believe my dog is in need of some food."

"It was nice seeing you again, Anthony," Dr. Mallard shook the hand that wasn't taped up, "Even if it was very brief."

"Nice talking to you again, Dr. Mallard," Tony agreed, genuinely liking the older man and all his stories, "I'm going to go grab Cisco and head out."

"And where is your partner?" Ducky asked, putting away his first aid supplies.

"In my cruiser," Tony smiled. "Left it running in the garage. Figured he could use some air conditioner and a break."

* * *

Tony prepared Cisco's meal, making sure to add the vitamin and other junk the vet had given him to make sure Cisco stayed healthy into Cisco's food bowl. Having finished that, Tony set the bowl on the floor, allowing Cisco to eat as Tony made his way over to the fridge, grabbing a coke and a slice of cold pizza. Warm pizza was delicious but cold pizza was good too. And Tony didn't feel like warming it up in the microwave.

Walking towards the living room, Tony flipped on the TV before settling down to watch some show on Animal Planet that he had already seen a few times before. Cisco wandered in a few minutes later sniffing at the empty spot next to Tony as if he were searching for someone before settling in on his bed by the couch, happily munching on another one of those Extreme Black Kong chew toys that he loved.

Glancing at the clock, Tony figured he'd call in sick tomorrow. He was worn out; not just physically but emotionally and mentally as well. Dealing with the man who he would have followed to hell and back, way back then, was difficult.

And considering Tony had given up alcohol after he had gotten his alcoholic ass fired the last time, he was in no mood to go down that awful road again.

Having to deal with Gibbs' whole team was dang near impossible. Thus, Tony deserved a day off.

Sighing, Tony made sure to get Cisco into his crate for the night before changing into a Ohio T-shirt and a pair of boxers. Even if it was only nine at night Tony was still exhausted. That and staying up any later would just increase his want for a beer. And it had been almost four years. Tony didn't want to throw it all away because he couldn't handle seeing a man who had betrayed him a decade ago.

"Night Cisco," Tony called out before turning off the light and leaving his cell phone on the counter.

At least he wouldn't have to deal with Gibbs tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N2: I love hearing what you guys think of the story so far! So drop me a line… **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright everyone. Hold your breath in three…two…one…..alright breathe. Okay, now I think now there'll be enough oxygen for me and my big ego. LOL. Really. The amount of reviewing and alerts and hits and favorites and everything else….-hugs you all- I am SOOOO glad you like this story. And thank you SOOO much for reading and reviewing and liking etc. I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get up. School started Monday and it has been CRAZY. **

**But thank you. I'm glad you are enjoying this story. I am trying to respond to all the reviews but WOW. It might take me awhile. :)

* * *

**

Chapter Three

Sometime before the alarm that he turned off would have gone off, Tony heard his phone ring. Cursing at it, he ignored it once and really contemplated throwing the offending piece of technology against the wall when it rang for the second time.

"What?" Tony yelled into the receiver, not bothering to look at the caller ID. It was pointless because whoever was on the other end, this early in the morning, was just as good as dead.

"Where have you been?" a voice growled on the other end of the phone.

"Gibbs?" Tony asked, bewildered as to why the Agent was calling him. "Is this about my report? I filed it already."

"How can you file something when the case isn't even over?" Gibbs practically yelled into the phone though Tony couldn't really tell who Gibbs was mad at. He didn't know the man that well. "McGee and Ziva will be at your house in a few minutes. You three are going on base to pick up Yeats' friend, Petty Officer Lautner, to bring him in for questioning so we can try to figure out where Yeats' wife ran off to. Yeats wasn't alone, seems the wife was the mastermind."

"I really really don't like you right now," Tony said bluntly, closing the phone before Gibbs could respond or hang up on him. Rubbing his head, Tony stood up and let Cisco out of the cage. Stretching and shaking, Cisco walked over to Tony for his morning rub down before disappearing somewhere down the hall.

"Wish I got a massage every morning," Tony grumbled before heading towards his restroom to take a quick shower.

* * *

"I'm comin', I'm comin," Tony finished buttoning up his shirt as he made his way towards the door.

After he had hung up with Gibbs, he had wondered briefly as to how the agent had gotten his cell phone number and house address. But he quickly remembered the determination that Gibbs had displayed nine and a half years ago and figured Gibbs had just kept demanding until someone had given in to his request.

He just hoped it hadn't been Johnny Valastro. Poor kid was the newbie and would probably pee his pants if he had been the one who had the unfortunate experience of dealing with the head NCIS Agent.

He'd have to give Johnny a call. He hadn't talked to the newest K-9 officer in awhile. He hoped Johnny and his partner, Axel, a pure black German Shepherd, were getting on alright.

Tony sighed once, and tried not to worry about his mental health when he saw the white knuckle grip he had on the doorknob.

Sometimes, he wished he had never accepted that temporary assignment helping Gibbs nine and a half years ago back in Baltimore.

Donning his façade, Tony took a deep breath and smiled before opening the door.

"Nice shiner," Tony smirked at McGee whose eye looked even a bit better than yesterday. At least it looked like he could see through it today.

"You would know," McGee grumbled as Tony stepped back, allowing the grumpy NCIS Agents into his humble abode.

Seeing the surprised looks on both their faces, Tony raises an eyebrow in mock amusement. "What, you expected a bachelor pad?" Tony asked as he headed back towards the kitchen to let Cisco out into the backyard.

"Well we didn't expect you to have a house, considering you live by yourself," Ziva said as she looked around. Tony had a woman in his life, whether it be a sister or a mother or a lover. No man was this good at decorating a house.

Tony's heart clenched a bit at the words. He did live by himself. Now anyway. "Don't know why you're surprised," Tony said, making sure his façade of nonchalance was carefully in place as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Gibbs lives by himself and he has a house."

"How'd you know that?" McGee asked, surprised that the cop would remember stuff from almost a decade ago.

"He never told you how he met me, did he?" Tony said, smiling good naturedly, glad that the conversation was now directed away from his own personal life. "We worked together for almost three months before we brought in a serial killer that was killing civilians as well as Navy personal. You learn a few things about a person when you spend a lot of nights on stakeouts."

"Three months for one case?" McGee asked before it dawned on him "Was that Robert Patterson case? The wanna-be BTK killer? You were the LEO he worked with?"

"The one and only," Tony said before walking over to the door to let Cisco back in, "One of the longest cases I've worked on that didn't involve undercover work. But yeah, spent a lot of nights with Gibbs. You learn a lot from just random conversations."

"I've known Gibbs for nine years," McGee replied, "And I don't think he's ever participated in a random conversation."

"Well the Gibbs I knew from nine and a half years ago did," Tony shrugged, "People change."

"Not much," McGee huffed.

"True," Tony nodded even though Ziva and McGee could tell he didn't particularly agree with what Tim had said, "Hey, he still building boats in his basement?"

* * *

"He sure likes those chew toys," Abby said as she practically skipped into the bullpen. Boss hadn't let her bug a certain Italian all day yesterday but considering the three current team members, even if one was only temporary, had only been able to find Yeats' friend and not his wife, Boss had been a bit too angry to notice Abby's wanderings.

Tony hummed a response that sounded like "Yes" but didn't even look up from where he was currently sitting in the bullpen, playing a game on his phone.

Abby huffed when she was ignored. She would wear Tony down. No one could resist her for long. "So, how old is he?"

"Three," Tony kept playing away, not even sparing Abby a glance.

"Oh," Abby said, not at least bit dismayed, "And you've had him for how many years?"

"Three," Tony answered curtly.

"That's neat," Abby grabbed an extra chair and wheeled herself over, "Can I pet him?"

"No," Tony said, not even apologizing for being somewhat rude to the forensic scientist.

"Oh well," Abby said looking around before spinning slightly in your chair.

Sighing, Tony knew the black haired woman wouldn't leave him along until he looked up and actually spoke to her, "Is there something I can help you with Ms. Scutio?"

"Well, the first thing is can help me with is by calling me Abby," Abby said, smiling when she succeeded in annoying Tony enough to look up at her, "And the next thing you can help me with is by telling me why you aren't down watching the interrogation? Gibbs' team always watches the interrogation."

"For one thing, it's not an interrogation. Far as I know the Yeats' are the only suspects in this case. And secondly, I'm not on Gibbs' team," Tony answered, "Nor do I want to be. And to answer you last question, because I know there is always three, no, I am not going to tell you what happened nine and a half years ago. You want to know what happened, ask Gibbs."

Abby leaned back a bit at Tony's tone. The man had the whole quiet fury down pat.

"And if Gibbs decides he needs me again," Tony stood, setting his cell phone on the desk, "Tell him Cisco and I went for a walk."

Abby remained seated as Tony and Cisco left the building. Waiting until the elevator doors closed, Abby reached over and snatched Tony's phone. Opening it, she wanted to see what game Tony had been playing that he had apparently…

But when she was unable to find a game on Tony's cell phone, Abby kept looking. After all, she wouldn't have become a forensic scientist if she wasn't the least bit curious…

Frowning when she got to Tony's text messages, Abby sighed and set the phone back down, feeling a bit ashamed for snooping.

Poor Tony.

* * *

When Tony had been an only kid with a dead mother and a aloof father, he had promised himself that he would never have any kids unless he had the kind of job that allowed him to be home most of the time to spend with him.

When had become a police officer after he had graduated, already giving up the dream of ever playing sports on a competitive level ever again, Tony had figured that all he need to do now was find the right girl and settle down.

Contrary to popular belief, Tony DiNozzo did not like working alone. Nor did he like switching police departments every few years.

In fact, he downright hated it.

When he had been a kid, his father hadn't even tried to raise him and had sent him off to Rhode Island Military Academy right after his twelfth birthday. And while holidays were sometimes difficult to get through, Tony remembered those six years as the best years of his childhood. He had belonged there. He had a good size group of friends and when he had gotten into trouble, because no kid was perfect, he had known with absolute certainty that his friends had his back.

After graduation, Tony had been alone again. Most of his friends were accepted into various Military Colleges and a few went straight into the armed forces.

But Tony had been scouted. He had gone to Ohio State, the farthest west he had ever been from any home he had ever had.

His freshman year had been the first year that Tony realized he might have a drinking problem. He snuck in to dorm parties and frat parties, anywhere he could really, with the sole purpose to get absolutely wasted.

If it hadn't of been for a Senior on the basketball team, Tony might have died from cirrhosis of the liver that first year.

But the Senior, a taller red head guy with a name Tony can't remember now, had introduced him to the world of fraternities. And just like that, Tony belonged again.

That would be the last time Tony ever really belonged anywhere.

After the awful mess that had gone down in Baltimore, Tony had drifted.

No other detective on the force wanted to be partners with someone who would do something like that to their partner, and Hall had been especially loved for his service, and so Tony had left, heading to greener pastures.

But greener pastures never came and a little more than five years after he had left Baltimore, Tony had hit an all time low in a bar in the middle of nowhere of a small town in South Carolina. He had been fired this time, he hadn't had the chance to resign, and he had been fired for the very reason he was in the bar.

He was a freaking drunk.

The Captain had warned him once, demoted him the second time, and then fired him the third time. Tony really hadn't given him a choice. Drinking on the job was career suicide especially for a cop.

And what scared Tony the most was that was the very reason he let someone catch him drinking all three times.

But he had been sitting in the bar, as wasted as he could be without killing himself, and out of nowhere, this beautiful woman had sat down next to him and all of a sudden, Tony's life had hope again.

Allie was gorgeous, the prettiest woman Tony had ever seen.

Not because of the way her body was shaped or because she had a perfect smile but because when Tony had been a few night away from ending it all, she had sat down beside him and mumbled something that sounded like, "This reminds me of that movie."

Everyday Tony would come to the bar. And about two or three times a week, Allie would be there. He loved talking to her. She was a bit geeky but in the cute kind of way and she always had a smile on her face. But to talk to her…well. Tony couldn't be drunk. Allie was too quick witted for that.

He didn't notice, probably because it happened over the course of a year, but one day Tony walked into the bar not with the hopes of getting drunk but with the hopes of seeing Allie. She hadn't been there but she had left her phone number with the bar tender, telling him that if Tony didn't order any alcohol, then she wouldn't mind a call from him.

A year later, Tony had proposed and Allie had given him his first Sober Coin.

But that was three years ago.

And a whole lot can change in three years.

Never mind the fact that Tony hadn't been around NCIS agent's for about a decade.

Throwing the ball for Cisco again, Tony sat down on the grass.

When had his world started crumbling around him?

Why hadn't he seen it?

Had he been too blind by his own grief after Allie had miscarried that he hadn't noticed his wife slowly drifting away?

Thinking of Allie and the way she had just cried the day she had left him, Tony shook his head and used Cisco's warm body and thick fur to catch the few tears that feel from his face.

That was the best thing about finally having Cisco for a partner.

No matter what he did or what he said, Cisco would always have his back. And he was certain that Cisco would never tell a soul about his frequent pity sessions.

* * *

**A/N2: Next chapter will probably be up next week some time. And because I am crazy and a bit convoluted, there are actually more chapters that I originally. Hehe…. Like always, your reviews are appreciated! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: SCHOOL HAS BEEN CRAZY! But I managed to write the next chapter. Thanks once again to all those who reviewed, alerted and even read this story. I'm glad you are all enjoying this story! I'm trying my hardest to write but 20 credit hours can kill a person. Lol**

**I hope you guys like Allie. –crosses fingers- And for those of you who like visual aids, pics of Cisco and Axel can be found on my front page.

* * *

**

Chapter Four

"Where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he made his way into the bullpen, throwing his empty coffee cup into the trash.

Looking up from where he was working at his desk, McGee shrugged, "He um, he left about an hour ago. Left his cell phone on the desk boss."

Gibbs growled. He knew Tony knew that he didn't tolerated it when his team was unreachable.

But the boy isn't on your team Gibbs, his brain decided to tell him right as he was reaching for his phone to call the front gate.

"Boss," McGee said, extending Tony's cell phone forward, "It's ringing."

"Well answer it McGee," Gibbs rolled his eyes before slamming his own desk phone shut. The Marines stationed up front hadn't seen hide nor hair of DiNozzo or his dog.

"Um," McGee said after listening to the voice on the other end, "It's for you Boss."

"Hello?" Gibbs said into the phone. He had a missing agent, police officer he mentally corrected himself, and he had no way of finding him. And what really made Gibbs' gut clench was that he didn't even known Tony well enough to know where the K-9 officer might have gone.

"Hey Gibbs," Tony said and Gibbs could just hear that little smirk on the K-9 officer's face, "Did you miss me?"

_More than you would think DiNozzo_, Gibbs thought but answered, "Where the hell are you?"

"I am currently," Gibbs could hear Tony looking around, "On 7th and Main. I found Yeats wife, Boss. Want me to pick her up?"

"You…what?" Gibbs asked. Yeats wife had been missing since this whole thing had started and no one had been able to find any leads as to where the woman had gone. For Tony to just stroll out…

"I figured," Tony said into the phone, "After my wife gets upset, she either goes for a run or to the spa. Don't really know why; must be a girl thing. But I remember her saying something about needing to be comforted or pampered or something like that. So I asked around and most of Navy's wives go to two different spas. Since the first one is closed all week, I figured I'd go and check the second one."

Gibbs smiled. He knew there was a reason he had enjoyed working with Tony so long ago. "You're married, kid?" Gibbs asked as he grabbed his gun and badge from his desk, his team following suit.

"Not anymore," Tony grumbled hurriedly into the phone, "At least, well. Not for long."

"Ouch," Gibbs said, stepping into the elevator and allowing his team to follow him.

"Got to go Gibbs," Tony said hurriedly, ignoring Gibbs comment, "Ran out of quarters and Ms. Yeats is on the move. Heading down the block so my guess is she's going to the bookstore right down the street. Call you when I can."

"Boss?" McGee asked when Gibbs had huffed in annoyance and had hung up the phone.

"Tony found Ms. Yeats," Gibbs answered, "At the spa."

"How'd he get off the Navy Base without anyone seeing him?" Ziva asked. The guards in the front were diligent and Ziva had a hard time believing a Police Officer possessed the necessary skills to sneak out of the Navy Yard.

"You'll have to ask him that," Gibbs answered, "But right now we have a murder to catch."

* * *

It was moment's like these that Tony regretted not switching phone numbers after his wife left him. Because if he had switched numbers then he wouldn't have left his phone at the office.

And he would be able to tell Gibbs the predicament he was currently in.

"I'm a police officer ma'am, and this is a trained K-9 dog," Tony tried to explain to the bookstore lady once again, "Can I please-"

"I'm sorry," the lady shook her head, "Unless you have a warrant I am not letting you in to search the premises."

"Ma'am, I do not want to search you or your premises," Tony smiled inwardly at his own little joke, "However, I am following a murder suspect and the suspect in question has currently gone into your store."

"Do you have a warrant?" the lady asked and Tony growled in annoyance.

"I do not want to search your store," Tony said again, trying his best not to lose his temper, "Now, if you do not allow me to come in, I will have to cite you for-"

"Nevermind," Tony growled in frustration when he saw the Ms. Yeats sit down at a window side table.

Crossing the street carefully, for Tony didn't want to get hit by a car more than twice in his lifetime, Tony took residence at a little bistro across the street and under the shade.

Now he just had to wait for Gibbs.

Again.

But then, Tony really hated waiting.

* * *

Tony had been right when he told McGee that every time you send your partner out, they might not come back.

But the reason Tony loved Cisco was for the very reason he had showed McGee yesterday.

You could call a dog back, call back the deadly weapon if the suspect decided to give up.

You couldn't do that with a bullet.

But still. Sometimes, he wished suspects just wouldn't run.

It was so annoying, especially in this crowded metropolitan area.

Asking the nearest person for their cell phones, Tony called the only number he knew by heart.

"Johnny?" Tony asked into the receiver, glad that he had got the younger K-9 officer on the first try.

"Tony?" Johnny asked in return, "Um, this isn't your cell number right? Unless you changed without telling me-"

"Rookie, pay attention," Tony said, cutting his friend off. While Johnny wasn't a rookie per se- you had to have some experience before being assigned a dog to work with- Johnny was still green and a bit wet behind the ears.

"I'm listening Tony," Johnny said, recognizing the seriousness of the situation, "You're on patrol right? You near Main and 8th street?"

"Um," Tony could here Johnny hit his blinker as he made a turn, "I'm on 9th street, about three blocks from there. I can be there in about a minute."

"Alright head on over," Tony spoke quickly, "You got Axel with you?"

"Yep."

"Hurry up. We got a runaway and Cisco won't be able to work this one by himself."

"Turning on 8th. Be there soon."

And with that Johnny hung up the phone. Tony smiled, thinking of the young officer. He was naïve enough to think that there was more good than bad in the world, (or was Tony the one that was to cynical?) but Johnny worked good with others.

And Tony trusted him enough to have his back.

"Alright, lend me your cell phone," Tony said a few minutes later when Johnny had arrived with his police dog, a mostly black German Shepherd named Axel who was a bit smaller than Cisco, "I'm gonna try and call my cellphone. You head east. I lost her when she hit the alleyway. I called in Metro, hopefully they'll contact NCIS."

Johnny grimaced, "You still working with that NCIS guy?"

Now knowing that Johnny had indeed been the one who had talked to Gibbs earlier, Tony just patted his friend on the back, "Let's find our murder suspect kid. You can moan and complain all you want about my temporary assignment later."

* * *

"This is why you're suppose to keep your cell phone on you at all times, DiNozzo," Gibbs growled but tried to remain calm despite the anger he felt at the moment.

Ms. Yeats was handcuffed and crying a few feet away, having been found by Cisco after he and other K-9 team had split up and covered more ground.

Gibbs had received the call from Metro about their found suspect and had arrived on scene just as Tony was being restrained by a shorter and younger man, who looked to be all but twenty five years old.

"She shot my dog damn it," Tony cried, as the medic on sight worked, as much as he could, on Tony's dog. If Tony had been in his right mind, he probably would be with Cisco, not yelling at some deranged woman about having shot his dog, "She shot my partner!"

"Alright, Tony, calm down," Gibbs had tried to take control of the situation quickly but found it was useless. Tony was angry, as angry as he had been nine and a half years ago when Gibbs had screwed his partner over.

"She shot Cisco!" Tony started crying right then, not caring that Johnny, McGee, David or Gibbs were there, "Where's my dog? Where is he?"

"Medic's with him," Gibbs tried to calm the fiery Italian down. Tony needed to focus on Cisco. He would handle Mrs. Yeats.

"You shot my dog!" Tony yelled when he saw the woman in question being walked down the alley to the waiting police car, "You shot him! You shot my freaking partner you b-"

"Calm down," Gibbs said in his Gunnery Sergeant voice, tapping Tony's hard on the back of his head to get his attention, "DiNozzo. Focus. Cisco is injured. You're gonna take him to the Emergency Vet clinic that's 10 minutes down the street. Ms. Yeats is going to prison. Now get ahold of yourself before I smack you hard enough to knock you out."

"She shot my dog, Gibbs," Tony threw his hands up in the air, before taking a deep breath and shaking his head furiously , "She shot my dog."

"I know, DiNozzo," Gibbs tried to reassure the sobbing man, "But we got her. And you're safe."

"Cisco?" Tony turned his head when he heard his dog yelp, having ears only for the partner that had never let him down, "Don't hurt him. He's just scared. He's just running scared. Don't hurt him. He didn't mean to hurt you, he didn't. Please, he's all I got left, don't hurt him…" Tony trailed off, his eyes closing in exhaustion before opening again to pet Cisco's thick fur coat, "He didn't mean it."

"It's alright, DiNozzo," Gibbs watched as Tony ignored him and picked up Cisco, a muzzle around the dog's snout to keep the police dog from biting anyone else, "I'll take care of everything."

* * *

After a full confession from both the Yeats' Gibbs threw the paperwork on McGee's desk, glad that the Senior Field Agent had decided to stay until he was done.

"Any word on Tony and Cisco?" Gibbs asked, now being able to think of something else other than getting the two criminals that he had sentenced to a very long sentence.

McGee shook his head, "You um…I gave his stuff to that police officer…um John Valastro? He said he'd take the cell phone and stuff to Tony but that he doesn't know how long it'll be until he finds out anything."

"Hmm," Gibbs hummed, not saying anything, "You alright McGee?" H e asked a few seconds later, noticing the exhausted and sadden look on his face.

"It's just…" McGee paused. For wanting to be an author, McGee sometimes had a hard time with words, "Cisco really is his partner, isn't he Gibbs?"

"You ever thought different McGee?" Gibbs asked, sitting down on his desk.

"It's just," McGee shook his head, "He was screaming Boss and all I could think of was Kate and the way she died and how…how I hadn't been able to keep her safe."

Gibbs shook his head. He had lost two valuable and irreplaceable teammates in the past decade. Kate Todd had been the first. And he had sworn she was going to be the last.

Looking over at Lee's empty desk, Gibbs knew that that sort of promise he would never be able to keep.

"Go home McGee," Gibbs dismissed the Agent, "Get some rest. In the morning, we'll find Tony."

McGee agreed and gathered his things before turning one last time to ask Gibbs a question.

"Back in Baltimore," McGee paused as he gathered his wit and courage, "It wasn't his fault that he didn't come and work for you, huh Gibbs?"

Gibbs looked at the younger man and saw the black eye. A reminder that words were just as hurtful as actions. Thinking of the Italian, Gibbs wondered when he had started using the latter.

"Go home McGee," Gibbs said in lieu of an answer, "And get some rest."

Knowing when he was being dismissed and when a question was purposefully being ignored, McGee nodded and headed towards the elevator.

* * *

Tony whistled. Nothing in particular. In fact, there weren't many Jazz tunes he remembered anymore.

He had loved Jazz. Loved how one…_thing_ could be so different but the same all at the same time.

Once upon the time he had been like that. Now though, like his love of Jazz, it had all sort of faded away.

"Tony?" a petite woman spoke quietly from the entrance of the Emergency Animal Hospital. Tony didn't have to look up to know who it was. The voice that spoke was the voice he had yearned and wished for since the day she had left.

"Allie," Tony breathed, as if saying her name would somehow make everything better.

"Tony, did Cisco," Allie couldn't finish that sentence. She had loved Cisco just as much as he had- more than he did in fact. She loved him because he kept Tony safe. Or at least, she had back when they were still talking. Tony didn't know what Allie felt now. But he hoped...

"No Allie," Tony shook his head and hummed a bit before continuing, "But they…the vet doesn't know if he'll pull through the night. He's…he's pretty bad Allie and I just thought…I mean, you loved him once upon a time and he still looks for you when we come home and I just thought that…that it wouldn't be right to have him die and you never say goodbye."

Allie bit her lip at Tony's explanation before hurrying and giving Tony a hug.

Tony hugged her back openly, loving the feeling of "perfect" that Allie was with him. Pressing his nose into her brown, wavy and beautiful hair, Tony was reminded of the smell of the sea.

He never wanted to let her go.

"Cisco Tony," Allie whispered when Tony had continued to hold on past the time that she had. The way she said it reminded Tony that she was here for his-their-dog.

Nothing else.

"I'll take you to him," Tony mumbled, humming to keep back the tears. He was a grown man dang it. He had already cried enough today.

Cisco, who was lying on his side in a kennel, started wagging his tail when both Tony and Allie walked through the door.

"Hey Sissy," Allie whispered her pet name for the police dog. It was irony she said, having called him that since Tony had brought him home. He was a large muscular German Shepherd that chased bad guys that were usually shooting at him or trying to stab him. Cisco was probably the farthest thing from being a sissy.

Cisco let out a small whine, before attempting to stand.

"No Sissy," Allie opened the cage door and started to rub Cisco's nose, being careful to avoid the tub that was coming out of his nose, "You lay down. You keep on sleepin'. I won't mind at all."

As if understanding her, Cisco let out a small sigh and licked her hand before falling asleep.

"I'm gonna stay here tonight," Allie said in her gentle southern drawl. She was from Tennessee and had been the first person to ever call Tony a Yankee. She still called him that, well, at least back before everything had gone to hell.

"Me too," Tony whispered even though he didn't know what Allie would say. Seeing the small smile on his still wife, Tony sighed in quiet relief when she responded, "I'd like that very much Tony."

* * *

**A/N2: Tell me what you guys think. Next chapter should be up in a week. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: AH! This week has been SO LONG. I was mega-stressed this week and while some people would get tension headaches or tight shoulders, I get a nervous stomach. :/ Which is horrible when all I want to do is write the next chapter! –sigh-**

**In other awesome news, I got moved down to a MOVABLE BRACE FOR MY ELBOW! . It's limited but it can move! Ah, the simple pleasures in life. **

**As you can tell, I'm really excited about this fact, even if my brother continues to call me robo-arm. **

**And lastly, I feel the need to post this chapter and go run in hide. So…without further adieu….

* * *

**

Chapter Five

_A month or so later…_

"Alright. Yes, I promise. I'll think about it," Tony whispered into the phone. Allie wanted to go see a marriage counselor. She wanted to know, before she…just before anything else happened, if there was any chance they could be saved, "I promise Allie. I'll call you back. Got to talk to the Captain."

"Tell Donavan I say hello," Allie replied before hanging up. There were no "I love you honey's" said over the phone or in person just yet.

Probably wouldn't be for awhile, if Tony could figure out a way to fix what he had ruined. What he and Allie had allowed to become…broken.

"DiNozzo!" Captain yelled out of his office, having heard the Italian walking into the building, "You planning on working Cisco out today?"

"Yes sir," Tony walked towards the door. Cisco needed to work. He'd been bed ridden for one week before being able to leave the vet hospital. Then it had been another month of rest and very light activity before he had gotten the all clear from the vet.

"Good," the Captain grumbled good naturedly, "You heading towards McKelly field?"

McKelly field was where they did all the bite and tracking work with the dogs. All the police dogs spent at least a whole day each month working on their skills. Now that Cisco was back, Tony wanted to make sure Cisco was fit and ready to go before they were put on the rotation with the other K-9 teams.

"Yes Captain," Tony answered before Donavan excused him.

Feeling his stomach doing a small summersault, Tony decided to chalk up the odd feeling as excitement and instead decided to focus on Cisco and how well he had healed.

Tony was just so glad that this had not been the end of Cisco.

* * *

"Gunny," Captain Donavan smiled, seeing his old friend from the Corps walk though his office door with one of his agents in tow, "You here for what I think you're here for?"

"Gonna try," Gibbs said, allowing a small smile to show on his face, "His dog heal up alright?"

"Cisco can be the sweetest thing you'll ever meet but don't let that fool you," Donavan responded, "That dog is one of the toughest SOB's I've ever come across. Cisco's already been re-evaluated. DiNozzo just needs a few more tests and then we'll see on whether or not we can get them back on active duty again."

"And Valastro?" Gibbs asked. The young man and been helpful but firm, not allowing Gibbs to scare him.

Captain Donavan nodded his head, "Johnny and Axel are doing fine."

Good, Gibbs thought, he had liked that kid, "So you gonna take me to him or do you want me to find him for myself?" Gibbs asked finally when Donavan just stared at him.

Donavan smiled, the wrinkles on his face showing that he wasn't as mean or gruff as people would like to believe, "He's with Johnny and Axel doing some bite and tracking work. Cisco needs to get back up to par before he goes back on rotation."

"Let's go," Gibbs moved over to allow Donavan room to past.

"Right this way," Donavan snatched his sunglasses before heading towards the backdoor.

* * *

A few weeks ago, Tim had had the chance of seeing a police officer use his dog to handle a suspect.

Tim hadn't known then however, how awe inspiring it was to see the dog actually take down the target.

"Get 'em Cisco," Tony yelled letting go of the lead. Feeling the decrease in tension and hearing the command, Cisco took off, gaining speed at an alarming rate before launching himself through the air. Seeing the man tumbled from the force of the impact, McGee was glad he would never have to be on the business end of those teeth.

Cisco did his job and the "suspect" was allowed up as Tony grabbed the lead and ordered a sharp but clear, "Release!"

Cisco obeyed the command Tony had given and released the suspect. Tony praised Cisco and threw the dog a tug of war toy, playing tug of war with the dog as he continued to talk to him. After a few seconds, Tony gave another command before grabbing Cisco's lead and turning back towards Johnny. Tim watched as Tony made his way over towards them, something close to a frown appearing on his face.

"What are you two doing here?" Tony asked bluntly. He hadn't seen either of them since the day after Cisco had gotten shot. Gibbs and McGee had come to check up on them but Tony hadn't really paid them any attention. Cisco had been on the fine line of dying back then. He hadn't cared much about two NCIS agents who he wished never to see again.

A wish that had been granted…up until now.

"Cisco looks good," Gibbs smiled slightly at the panting dog and Tony's side. The dog was watching both men with a watchful eye, as if he knew their mere presence caused his partner discomfort. Then again, Cisco was trained to protect him…

"He's fine," Tony answered, petting Cisco gently on the head to show the dog it was alright to relax a bit, "Now what are you doing here? You got your conviction on that case and I filed my report. What do you want?"

Gibbs almost smiled and McGee wished that Tony knew his Boss well enough to know that a smile was the closest thing Gibbs ever gave to a peace offering.

But Tony was a Metro K-9 police officer. Not a NCIS Special Agent.

Thank goodness.

When Gibbs didn't answer Tony's question, the Italian frowned. Knowing Gibbs enough, Tony knew he wasn't going to get anything out of him. So he turned to the NCIS agent's right hand man.

"I see the bruising finally went away," Tony smirked at McGee, changing the subject quickly and flawlessly. Get them to focus on things other than _you. _Tony had learned this lesson at a very young age. "Where's your ninja? Probably sneaking up on me right now huh? She never did avenge the wrong doing I place on you."

Gritting his teeth but knowing it had to be done, McGee responded, "I'm sorry. For what I said. I was out of line. I shouldn't have said anything until I had heard the whole story."

Tony's demeanor stiffened in surprised but only momentarily. It looked as if Tony was switching personalities, the change was so well. It reminded McGee that while he was a Police Officer now, Anthony DiNozzo had been a very good undercover Detective according to the background check he and Abby had done after the case had been good and solved.

"I thought you guys didn't say that," Tony glanced once at Gibbs even though he was talking to McGee, "But I've been wrong before to. Apology accepted McGee. And I'm sorry…no. I kinda sorta really enjoyed punching you in the face."

McGee frowned at Tony's words but noticed that Tony's smile was sort of like Gibbs' when the man knew he had made a mistake and was trying to apologize for it the only way he knew how.

"Apology accepted DiNozzo," McGee said and shook Tony's hand. If Gibbs was so determined to have the Italian around then the least Tim could do was try to get along with the man, "But Ziva might still try and kill you with a paper clip."

"That's alright," Tony smirked, "My partner can take her down any day, couldn't you Cisco?"

Hearing his name, the dog looked up at his master and barked.

"Good boy," Tony rubbed Cisco's sweet spot right behind the ears, "So. Was this a social call? Or did you guys actually come here to ask me about another case?"

"Captain gave me permission to take you to lunch," Gibbs spoke up again, "McGee here volunteered to be the test dummy in exchange."

McGee opened his mouth in protest but right then the words left him when Officer Valastro's dog attacked the man in the padded suit.

Laughing at McGee's look of horror, Tony slapped the man on the back, "Don't worry McScaredy Pants. It doesn't hurt …at least, not as much as that black eye did."

* * *

Tony took Gibbs to a local cop hangout. Tony knew the owner of the bar, in fact the man had been one of his groomsmen when he had married Allie.

"Hey Tony!" the man called out, "Got a table in the back. Cisco hungry?"

"I think so," Tony smiled at Greg, the owner, before tilting his head towards the back of the bar. Opening the door, Tony revealed a whole other room filled with detectives and uniformed cops, two of them K-9 officers who were on call that day.

Waving his hand at the people he knew, Tony sat down, ordering Cisco to lie down underneath the table.

Settling into his own seat and waiting for Gibbs to do the same, Tony braced himself for whatever Gibbs tried to throw his way.

* * *

Gibbs was getting annoyed. No one had come to get their order in twenty minutes and Tony hadn't even said a word to him.

The same man who had yelled a greeting to Tony earlier brought out two plates, one in which he set in front of Cisco, the other he set in front of Tony.

"Tony," the man said, his eyes glancing apologetically at Gibbs, "You didn't say anything about a guest."

"I didn't think he would be hungry," Tony waved it off, not the least bit ashamed, "Don't worry about it Greg. We aren't staying long."

"Whatever you say DiNozzo," Greg slapped Tony on the back before leaving the room.

Gibbs held back the growl. He was hungry.

DiNozzo: One. Gibbs: An empty stomach.

"Now that your team isn't around," Tony said, wiping his hands with a napkin after swallowing a bite of hoagie, "What do you want?"

Figuring that Tony didn't want him to beat around the bush, Gibbs answered bluntly, "I want you on my team."

Tony sorted and laughed, a laugh that slowly turning into silent chuckle, "Are you freaking serious?"

"I wanted you back in Baltimore," Gibbs continued when Tony had composed himself so that only half the room was still starring at them, "I want you now."

Becoming serious in two seconds flat, Tony frowned, "No. Not just no. Hell no. I told you back then and I'm telling you now. I don't want to work with you. In fact, I don't even like being around you. If I wasn't surrounded by twenty people who would kick your ass right now if we so much as got into a verbal argument louder than the one we are having at the moment, I would tell you how much I hate being around you."

Gibbs' breath caught at Tony admission. There was rage burning in Tony's eyes. And Gibbs knew it was directed at him.

Laughing at Gibbs' bewildered expression, Tony smirked, the sort of one that twisted his face and made him look like someone other than the sometimes immature, but always loyal, Italian that Tony was.

"Do you know where I spent the day two weeks after you left?" Tony asked, that same awful smile still on his face, his eyes burning with something that scared Gibbs.

"Moving," Gibbs said. Tony had left Baltimore shortly after Gibbs had left him. Gibbs had never been able to find out where exactly Tony had gone…and he was slightly ashamed that he hadn't looked for very long. Kate had joined the team around that time and then he had McGee had then…well.

"No," Tony shook his head slowly, running his fingers through his gently spiked hair, "No, not that day. I was in a church."

"I thought you were a lapsed Catholic," Gibbs replied sarcastically.

Tony's eyes darkened, "I was at Hall's funeral."

Gibbs didn't say anything. He had no right.

"Hall died, a few days after you left. Rain of gun fire," Tony's eyebrows shot up and his eyes got a sort of glazed expression, as if he were seeing it again, "Seeing as how he died saving two little kids from a drive by shooting, Captain just didn't see it right that the city found out a hero had just been fired from his precinct. So Hall's family got his benefits and Hall got to die a decorated police detective."

Understanding by Tony's omission that Hall didn't die entirely on accident, Gibbs gut churned.

"Hall killed himself?"

"Well," Tony pushed the unfinished hoagie forward, having lost his appetite, "No one can say for sure. Considering he was at a known gang hang out in a nice suit with his badge visible, alone, at night, I'm saying it's a possibility. But we'll never know, now will we?"

Untying Cisco's leash from the chair, Tony stood swiftly and even now Gibbs could see the sort of athlete Tony had been, "Just because we worked a case together doesn't change anything Gibbs. You had your chance and it was ten years ago. Move on. Your team seems to like you and Abby and Ducky are alright to be around. In fact, Abby's my friend on that facebook thing on the internet or whatever. We're going bowling next week."

"Tony," Gibbs said. He had come in unprepared. He hadn't even thought that all these years Tony had been living with this and Gibbs had just-

"You ruined my life back then Gibbs," Tony cut Gibbs off, "I'm not going to let you do it again, not right when it's starting to look like this time, it might turn out to end in my favor."

And with that, the Italian was gone, once again, walking out of Gibbs' life.

Reaching for his cell phone, Gibbs called McGee to come pick him up because he knew Tony wouldn't, and didn't have to, take him back to the station.

They had cases to solve.

But Gibbs wasn't going to give up just yet.

* * *

**A/N2: -peaks in- Reviews are welcomed and appreciated! A big hug to all those who reviewed. I'm trying to respond to them but there are so many! THANK YOU! Next chapter will probably be this Sunday. LET'S KEEP OUR FINGERS CROSSED. lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to get up, life decided to be a thorn in my side. But I had a break today and got the chapter done. All's I'm gonna say is have tissues ready.

* * *

**

Chapter Six

Tony threw the ball to Cisco, smiling at the enthusiasm of his dog as he chased the ball in their backyard. This was one of Cisco's favorite games. And he could play it for hours.

Tony laughed as Cisco pranced around Tony, the ball victoriously in his mouth. Cisco play bowed, before dropping the ball and barking excitedly for Tony to throw the ball again. Smiling at his dog, Tony thought how much his life had changed in the two months since Cisco had been shot.

Allie was staying over a couple nights out of the week now, though they rarely slept in the same room. Allie wasn't mad at him, had never been, but both of them had been seeing the marriage counselor, separately and together, and had agreed to what the marriage counselor called "small steps."

In basic terms, they had to learn how to live with each other again and a big part of that was learning how to communicate, something Tony had never really done well.

He had been horrified when, at one of the meetings, Allie had confessed that she believed Tony had started working longer hours after her miscarriage a year and a half ago because he was angry at her for losing the baby.

The omission had made Tony feel like a piece of trash because really, he had never blamed Allie.

He had just been blinded by his own grief to see how his actions were affecting the person he loved the most.

So they were communicating. Slowly, they were learning things about each other than they hadn't known before.

Like for example, Allie wanted to go Tony's AA meetings but she had just never found the way to ask him about it. Or how Tony hated the fact that he didn't know anyone at Allie's work.

Little things that usually didn't mean anything.

But they were trying to save their marriage.

And sometimes, when he was alone in bed and trying to sleep away the awful images of what he saw during the day, he would think about throwing in the towel.

Thinking of Allie and his growing friendship with Johnny, Tony knew he had to stay and fight.

* * *

The plan had been simple really.

They were on a manhunt for a well known drug dealer who had just been found guilty of killing a fifteen year old girl that had been set to witness against him.

The drug dealer's name was Jake Cross and he had killed Julie Vaught in cold blood in her small home two days ago, a day before the trial was set to take place.

The only reason they had any evidence at all was due to the fact that Cross had done a lot more with Vaught before killing her.

Shuddering at how her young body had looked, Tony gritted his teeth. They were suppose to keep her safe. It was their jobs as police officers.

But what do you tell the parents of the victim when Julie died while under the "watchful" eye of a dirty cop?

Giving the command again, Tony watched as Cisco worked through a particular rough patch on the cement. Trailing criminals in highly trafficked areas was difficult for police dogs- even for Cisco and Axel's sharp noses.

"Anything, over?" Tony spoke into the walkie-talkie holstered on his shoulder. Johnny and Axel were on the other side of this building, working through a large pile of trash.

"Axel hit on a piece of cloth, looks like Donavan hit him after all, over," Johnny replied, his voice coming through the earpiece that was in Tony's left ear.

"I figured," Tony replied, "Donavan rarely misses, over."

Johnny laughed, "Axel's heading south by southeast. I'm going to relay the directions to dispatch and I'll call you if he gets anything else over."

"Gottcha," Tony watched as Cisco started using his teeth to tear at a piece of what looked like to be red stained gauze.

"Definitely a hit over," Tony relayed the information into the walkie talkie, switching over to tell Donavan and Dekker, who were searching another building with Dekker's dog, a black and tan GSD male named Bones.

"Where are you kid, over?" Donavan asked, "We're just east of your last-"

"I got him!" Johnny yelled into the walkie talkie as Tony heard the distant _pop_ of shots ringing out, "Heading down Maple street towards Industrial, subject is wearing a black wife beater with denim pants. His right arm is heavily bandaged and _SHIT-"_

"Jonny?" Tony yelled, running towards the street that Johnny had rattled off. He was on Maple but Industrial was two blocks over, "Johnny you there? What's your status?"

Nothing came over the line, just dispatch relaying Johnny last known whereabouts a second time in case neither of the team's caught it.

"Units on their way, ETA seven minutes," dispatch said, "Suspect is wearing black wife beater with denim jeans. He is a six foot one Caucasian Male with brown hair. Jake Cross was last seen running down Maple street, heading towards Industrial. He is being trailed by a K-9 officer and there have been shots fired…"

The dispatch continued to tell the incoming police units all about the situation but after listening to a few seconds of the monologue, Tony found her voice drowned out with the pounding of his heart.

Tony wanted to yell for Johnny but he knew doing so would allow Cross to figure out his position- if for the small chance Cross had gone in another direction after the firefight with Johnny.

"Come on boy," Tony pounded down the sidewalk, thanking genetics for being healthy and disease free. He needed as much of an advantage as he could in catching Cross. Making sure to hurry but at the same time be careful he didn't run Cisco through a broken glass bottle or anything that might tear up the dog's pads, Tony made the last corner before throwing himself as quickly as he could to the floor.

"Shit," Tony repeated the same sentiment that Johnny had said moments earlier.

Knowing it wouldn't matter now if he yelled, Tony glanced around the parked car just long enough to get shot at by Cross.

"Stop shooting or I'm going to release the dog!" Tony yelled to which Cross just laughed.

"Go ahead and send another dog out Officer! I'll just kill it like the last mutt you sent out here!" Cross yelled back, "Go ahead!"

Tony's heart continued to pound no matter how much he tried to calm down. Looking for a way to distract Cross long enough for the units to get here, Tony made sure Cisco's bulletproof vest was securely fastened before darting out from behind the car.

Cross fired him as he ran towards a building, which would offer more cover and a better viewpoint, and when Tony's leg failed to support his fall when he was relatively safe behind the building, Tony glanced down and was shocked to see blood soaking up his uniform.

"Alright alright Cisco, you ready buddy you ready?" Tony as he unclipped the leash, knowing Cisco wouldn't go without his say so. Tony stood, panting with the pain but using the building as a crutch to keep him up.

Cisco let out an excited bark.

"Alright," Tony used Cisco's leash for a quick tourniquet before making sure his gun was fully loaded, "Go get 'em boy," Tony commanded his dog.

Cisco took off, not having to be told who to get. Cisco knew who was his target- the man with the weapon.

At the same time Cisco turned the corner, Tony rolled around the corner and started laying cover fire.

Feeling bullets whiz by him, Tony wondered if he would feel the one that would take his life or if it would be as quick as a blink of an eye- here one moment and gone the next.

But Cisco was quick, his agile body stretching out as fast as he could go to get to the man with the gun.

Cross, who was partly covered by a vending cart, was stuck between shooting at Tony and trying to kill the large German Shepherd that was quickly heading his way.

And then Tony watch as Cisco jumped on an old tire, using the object to propel himself onto Cross' arm- the one that currently held the gun.

Having never experienced a dog bite, especially from a German Shepherd who could bite as hard as 750 pounds of pressure, Cross yelled out in pain as he was thrown backwards from the force of Cisco's attack.

"Get 'em," Tony called as he hurried to cover the same distance as Cisco. Just because the dog had Cross in his jaws didn't mean that everything was fine and dandy. Dogs had the risk of being stabbed or beaten when they were this close to the suspect- a risk just as great as being shot at.

But Cisco's bulletproof vest had done its job and was continuing to do its job. Tony watched as Cross tried to stab Cisco, only to have the knife deflected by Cisco's protected vest.

"Try and hurt my partner again and I'll put a bullet in your brain," Tony called when he was just a few feet away.

Cross looked at Tony, with the deadest eyes Tony had ever seen and smiled, "He's already dead."

And Tony watched as Cross raised the switchblade again, this time aiming for Cisco's unprotected head.

And before Tony could even mentally run through the scenarios of what he should do, he had already lifted his gun and fired.

Jake Cross was dead.

But, as Tony would discover moments later, so was Johnny Valastro.

* * *

"What?" Gibbs asked quite loudly in the quiet of the Friday evening. His team would be going home soon, barring any member of the Navy or Marines being murdered/kidnapped or maimed in the next hour.

"Boss?" McGee asked, looking at Gibbs' face. Gibbs was frowning, and not the kind of frown that signaled he was angry. No, McGee decided, this frown meant he was worried.

"And how did you," Gibbs started talking but was cut off by whoever was on the other end, "Alright Mrs. DiNoz…Allie. I'll be there as quickly as I can. Thank you for calling me."

"Is Officer DiNozzo alright Boss?" McGee asked, glancing at Ziva to see if the Israeli shared his fears. Ziva hadn't much liked Tony but that didn't mean she didn't entirely _not _like him. Tim had rolled his eyes at her explanation. The women brain was far more complicated than a computer could ever be.

"DiNozzo's been hit, leg and chest wound," Gibbs said as he gathered his things, "Ziva, call dispatch. Tell them we're off duty. McGee, you're with me."

"Why me?" McGee squeaked. He couldn't handle it if Tony was seriously injured or worse, dying. Tony wasn't part of his team, he didn't have to be the strong Senior Field Agent for the quick witted Italian, it wasn't-

"Stop thinking and start walking," Gibbs slapped Tim on the back of the head, "Allie, Tony's wife, called because Tony needs someone to watch the dogs."

"Dogs?" McGee asked quietly, suddenly feeling as if something had gone horrible wrong.

"Officer Valastro was killed in the shootout," Gibbs said as the elevator doors open to reveal the parked government cars, "And since everyone else is busy, Allie said the only other contact Tony had in his phone that wasn't a police officer at his precinct was mine and yours. She figured Tony would trust us enough to look after Cisco and Axel, Valstro's dog."

"Johnny?" McGee said, his heart skipping a beat. The younger man had just been a Navy brat like himself, at least that's what Tim had learned when Johnny had helped him up after Axel has attacked him that day at the police dog training field two months ago.

"Died at the scene," Gibbs' eyes darkened, "They found Tony giving him CPR. But Allie said Johnny's wound was fatal. Axel was hit but it only stunned him. He's bandaged and should be alright. We have to pick up Tony's dog from Allie. She'll meet us at Tony's house."

"She's not with Tony?" McGee asked, as they got in the car.

"Tony was worried about Cisco," Gibbs sighed, "He wanted Allie to stay with his partner."

* * *

Beep.

_When Tony was eight, he wanted a dog._

_They had moved again, or rather had gone to a new summer home, and this home came with a large backyard right by the beach._

Beep.

_Tony wanted those water dogs, a black Lab, one that could go swimming with him and play with him in the ocean when everyone else was busy._

_His mother had asked what he wanted for his ninth birthday which was still three months away._

Beep.

_Tony told her his dream and she had smiled at his wish._

_By that time in his life, his mom wasn't smiling much anymore so the sight was very much welcomed._

Beep.

_It wasn't until later that Tony realized that she died the night after she had smiled at him, three months before his ninth birthday._

_He was only eight years old._

Beep.

_After that, he didn't care much for dogs._

_Or guns._

Beep.

_Funny how a lifetime can change those sorts of things._

* * *

"Cisco?" Tony mumbled, trying to get out of the bed as his eyes painstakingly opened, "Cisco?"

"Hey DiNozzo," Gibbs said from his seat near Tony's bed. "You going to remember this next time you wake up?" Everyone had been waiting all night and all morning for Tony to wake up from surgery. The surgeons had done repair work on his upper leg and lower abdomen. Thankfully, Tony's vest protected him from any other injuries.

"Gibbs," Tony licked his dry lips, trying to swallow despite the feeling of knives in his throat, "Where's my dog?"

Not, "What are you doing here?" or "What happened?". Tony wanted to know what happened to his partner.

"At your house," Gibbs said, smiling when the K-9 officer thought of his dog before anything else, "That vest you guys have for the dogs saved his and Axel's life. The cops found two bullets and a knife mark on the vest."

"He's okay?" Tony's voice cracked. Last thing he remembered was Cross trying to stab his dog. And then he had shot him and then he had gone to look for Johnny…god Johnny.

"He'll be alright," Gibbs said, standing to grab the small cup of ice chips. "And you'll be just fine, too."

"Johnny's dead," Tony said, not really asking Gibbs. He knew when he had tried to save Johnny that his friend was gone. Having a hole in your chest around the place where the heart was found was always…

"You did everything you could," Gibbs tried to comfort, "Officer Valastro-"

"I'm fine," Tony cut Gibbs off and reached for a cup of ice chips, "I've been a cop for fifteen years Special Agent Gibbs. I don't need you trying to comfort me when one of my friends dies in the line of duty."

"Wasn't gonna," Gibbs frowned slightly at Tony but didn't say anything more on the matter, "Was just going to remind you did everything you could."

Tony nodded before putting another spoonful of ice chips in his mouth, "Cisco's alright, Gibbs? You're not just lying to me to make me feel better right?"

"When have I ever done that, DiNozzo?" Gibbs lifted an eyebrow in amusement.

"Don't know," Tony shrugged, his eyes already falling shut, "Never got to know you that long."

Gibbs just smiled sadly in response, waiting until Tony was deeply asleep before brushing the sweaty hair off the injured man's forehead. "No you didn't," Gibbs set the cup back down and settled in, "And I think that's my fault."

* * *

**A/N2: Hope you are enjoying it so far. And as always, reviews are appreciated. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Life has been crazy. But to reward all those who have been waiting, I have made this chapter a bit longer than normal. :) And another thing. Everyone can see the last chapter okay right? I keep getting these weird email alerts for fanfiction but I uploaded the last chapter when fanfiction was having those technical difficulties. So re-uploaded chapter 6 but I didn't change anything to it. :) And guess what (just in case you guys were wondering) yesterday was my last day with my awful elbow metal brace of DOOM. I was so happy I cried. A bit. Okay alot. The physical therapist laughed at me. And since today was my last mid-term, the next update won't take anywhere near as long.  
**

**Now on with the story!  
**

* * *

Chapter Seven

"Why?" Tony asked his Captain a day later. Sure enough, his leg wound was killing him but he refused to take anything for it. He needed his mind clear to think…about everything. It had been over three years since he had decided to stay sober and he would much rather have pain that risk anything…that might happen if he started taking pain medication. Not that taking anything would but Tony remembered the feeling of a fuzy head. He would like to avoid it when at al possible.

"You know with every fatal shooting we have to do a report, make sure it was unavoidable," Captain Ryan Donavan ran his fingers through his salt and pepper hair. "I know you wouldn't have killed him if you hadn't needed to but they just want to be sure that everything went down how you said it did. Since no one else saw-"

"But Captain," Tony tried to argue with one of the only Captain he had come to like, "He was going to stab Cisco. How could they even think that…" Tony trailed off, not able to finish voicing his thought.

"You were a foot away from him," Donavan said quietly, "They want to know why you didn't subdue him instead. That and they have a witness that says Cross had his hands raised in surrender when you shot him. IA just wants to make sure they close this case after they've learned all the facts. They're going to end someone later today. You tell them the truth, just how you remember it. Got it?"

"Yes sir," Tony nodded, knowing that trying to defend himself to the Captain wouldn't help him any. His Captain would back him up as much as he could but not even Donavan could save him from the decision that IA ruled. Tony's gut churned at the thought of having to go through another IA investigation. Each one seemed to suck the life out of him.

"Anyway," Donavan rolled his shoulders and leaned back in the hospital chair, "I came here to talk to you about Axel."

"How is he?" Tony asked. He felt slightly guilty about not asking about his friend's dog sooner but after he had found out that Cisco was alright and that Johnny was dead well…he had forgotten about Axel.

"Vest saved him," Donavan nodded, "His pads are torn up and Allie's going to take him to the vet today for us to check on his knee. We think he tore something in it, he's been lame for the past few days, Allie says, so we'll see."

"You going to retire him?" Tony asked, knowing that his Captain would give him a straight answer.

"Axel's been with us for six years, Johnny was going to be his last partner," Donavan said, "After Axel's previous handler transferred, it was decided that Axel would have on more partner. The average working age for these dogs is seven years. You know that Tony."

"Yeah," Tony nodded. Just because Johnny had been a newbie didn't mean Axel had been. He had been around the precinct since for six years before his previous handler, a man Tony had never met, transferred to Florida to be closer to his ailing parents, "So what's going to happen to him?"

"He'll be enrolled in the retiring program. Once he's done with that, we'll find him a foster home until we can set him up with a more permanent living arrangement."

"No," Tony shook his head, "I'll keep him."

Captain Donavan searched Tony's face before speaking again, "You can't have a retired police dog living in your home while you're on active duty DiNozzo. You know that."

"I know, Captain," Tony nodded, "But he's…he's Johnny's Captian. I can't just…can't you make an exception? I'll keep him, no matter what happens. The precinct will sell him to me right? For a dollar? I'll take him."

"You know the rules. But I'll see what I can do," Captain Donavan stood and laid a large hand on Tony's uninjured leg, "You get better quick, you hear? And no pushing yourself. You deserve some time off, so you better use it."

"Yes, Sir," Tony smiled at the older man. He wasn't in a rush to get better anyway. With this pending IA investigation, Tony didn't want to think about work at the moment.

"Alright then, kid," this Captain patted his leg once more, "See you around. And tell Gibbs he owes me a drink."

"For what?" Tony asked but his Captain just smiled and left the room.

Tony waited for the door to softly close before letting his head fall back on the hospital bed.

What was he going to do now?

* * *

"Allie," Tony murmured, smiling when he woke up looking into his wife's eyes. He'd know those two beautiful hazel eyes anywhere, "What are you doing here? It's late."

"Shush," Allie said, placing a small hand on Tony's chest, "You're going to blow our whole operation."

"What?" Tony asked, trying to shake off the nightmares he had been having. He kept dreaming he was running after Cross and instead of sending Cisco he would catch the bad guy by the back of his jacket. He would spin Cross around only to be greeted with his own face staring back at him.

"You still can't whisper very well," Allie said behind a shy smile, "Now be quiet."

Tony watched as Allie walked to his door, opening it slightly to let some of the light from the dimly lit hallway into his room. Tony raised an eyebrow as he watched his wife looked one way down the hallway then glance down the other way before opening the door wider, waving at someone down by the emergency stairs Tony wheeled by each day.

Tony suddenly heard another set of footsteps hurrying down the hallway and for a moment, Tony was afraid that someone-

No.

Tony smiled. He would know that sound anywhere.

"Hurry up McGee," Allie scolded the NCIS Agent as he tripped over his own feet, "You want to alert the whole floor we're here in the middle of the night smuggling in-"

"Cisco," Tony whispered, smiling and using the button on the side of the bed to raise it, "Hey Cisco, come here buddy."

Cisco would have let out a bark had it not been for the muzzle Allie had probably put on him before leaving the house. All police dogs, when they were in a public place without their partners, were required to wear a muzzle. And while Tony didn't like that rule, he was thankful that the muzzle had helped quiet the bark that would have for sure alerted the nursing staff that an unauthorized guest was visiting their floor.

"Cisco, quiet," Tony commanded, not wanting his dog to bark again, "Cisco, up."

Cisco jumped on the hospital chair and then onto the hospital bed. Allie stood by quietly and made sure Cisco didn't step on Tony's injured leg but from the happy sounds coming from both Cisco and Tony, Allie wondered if Tony would even feel Cisco touch the wound.

"I missed you big guy," Tony said, burying his head in Cisco's sable coat, smelling the shampoo that he used for his partner. Allie must have given him a bath before sneaking him into the hospital.

Cisco started to settle, conforming his whole body to the side of the bed Tony was not occupying, "I'm sorry I haven't been around. You doing okay?"

Tony rubbed Cisco's ears and his snout, happy to see his friend.

"Thanks Allie," Tony said a few seconds later, after he had checked over Cisco with his own two hands to make sure the dog was indeed alright, "This is exactly what I needed."

"I couldn't have done it alone," Allie shrugged and smiled, indicating with her head in McGee general direction, "McGee's been helping with the dogs. He offered to help."

"Thanks," Tony smiled, genuinely grateful.

"It's no problem," McGee shrugged, "Cisco's been pretty mellow and Axel's been pretty much bed ridden since that night and since he went in for surgery yesterday, he's been at the vet's. I'm a dog person anyway. Just haven't found the time to actually find the right kind of dog for me though."

"He wouldn't stop feeding Axel those meaty treats," Allie laughed quietly, "Axel will never be ready to go back on duty if Special Agent McGee causes him to be overweight."

At that comment, Tony's smile deflated somewhat, an action that both people caught.

"What is it Tony?" Allie asked. She knew about the IA investigation but she knew that that wasn't what had just caused Tony's sudden change in mood.

"Axel won't be back on duty Allie," Tony frowned, "Donavan called earlier this evening. Axel tore some ligaments and tendons in his knee. When the surgeon went in, he found the beginning signs of arthritis in that knee. Seems he had injured it before."

"So why didn't they just fix him?" Allie whispered, an awful feeling creeping into her gut, "Tony, tell me they didn't-"

"They didn't euthanize him Allie," Tony placated his wife quickly, not wanting her to jump to the wrong conclusions, "But they amputated that leg."

"Oh," Allie said, her hand flying to her mouth in shock. She knew that while that wasn't a death sentenced for the seasoned police dog, it did mean that he would no longer be able to serve as a police dog, "He'll be retired?"

"As soon as he completed the retirement program," Tony nodded, feeling his eyes start to close against his will, "Donavan's looking for a home for him."

"Because he would have gone with," McGee started but closed his mouth with a click.

"It's alright McDork," Tony smiled as his eyes closed, "He was a good guy. You can say his name. Johnny Valastro. See? He promised he would never haunt me so I'm good."

"I'm sorry Tony," McGee fumbled around his words, not knowing how to really talk to Tony about this subject. When Kate had taken that bullet-

"Don't say you're sorry," Tony mumbled around a smile but didn't open his eyes, "From what I hear, it's a sign of weakness."

"Not between friends," McGee said, patting Tony's arms and grabbing Cisco's leash so that he could sneak the dog back out of the hospital before a nurse came into Tony's room, "Never between friends."

"Good," Tony said before his breath evened out and he feel back into a more peaceful sleep.

He was dreaming of running this time. But instead of chasing a bad guy, he was chasing Cisco.

Running through their favorite park, playing tag and catch with Cisco's favorite ball.

* * *

Tony squeezed the stress ball the physical therapist had given him to use when the pain got to be a bit too much. Normally Tony used it after a therapy session for physical pain.

This time however, Tony was using it for a different kind of pain.

IA investigations sucked.

Tony hadn't know the two officers who had interviewed him and he hadn't even cared enough to remember their names. Instead, he had referred to them as Thing One and Thing Two.

_Not very creative,_ Tony heard his inner sarcastic witty self say, _And not very original._

"Give me a break," Tony grumbled to himself, "I got shot a week ago."

_Lame excuse._

"Shut up," Tony said a bit louder than he had intended.

"You talking to me?" a small, petite man peaked in, taking his cap off his head and wiping his brow with his sleeve.

"Talking to myself Leo," Tony smiled at his friend and his AA sponsor, "What are you doing here?"

"I called the house when you didn't make our last meeting," Leo Budd settled into the not so comfy hospital chair, "Allie told me you had been shot."

"Sorry I didn't call," Tony said, rubbing his face, "I have IA breathing down my neck. It's been a stressful week."

Leo, a man who had fought in the Vietnam War and had battled both a foreign and personal enemy, nodded his head before leaning back in the chair, "Allie told me about Johnny. I'm sorry Tony."

Tony shrugged, not wanting to touch the subject just now. IA had been in here earlier and had brought up all sorts of unwanted feelings.

That was the only way to survive something like this. Lock it in a tiny little box and bury it as deep as you could.

"Don't do that Tony," Leo scowled, leaning forward and setting his strong had on Tony's leg, "Don't you dare start doing that crap again."

"I'm not doing anything Leo," Tony blatantly lied to the older man. He wasn't about to complain to a man who had had his whole unit ambushed and killed in a Viet Cong attack. He wasn't going to say one word about suffering to a Marine who had survived five years as a POW.

"I'd punch you, if I thought you could handle it Tony," Leo scowled, "Don't you dare lie to me. I know what you're doing. And it doesn't work. Not for long. Don't you want to stay sober?"

"That has nothing to do with this!" Tony yelled, his heart monitor jumping as his anger came out in his words, "Being a drunk and an alcoholic has nothing to do with Johnny dying and me killed that scumbag. I'm tired of everyone always questioning my freaking judgment."

Leo let Tony rave, glad that he had closed the door to Tony's room when he had entered, "You are not a drunk," Leo finally said when Tony's anger had fizzled out, "And I'm not saying alcohol had anything to do about that day Tony. I'm telling you that if you try to bury this like you tried to bury the last time this happened, you're going to get the same results."

Tony shook his head angrily. He hated thinking back to those days when he had indeed let his father's vices become his own.

"I can't-" Tony finally answered, rubbing his face with his hands, "I can't deal with it now Leo. I have to deal with this IA investigation and then…well. Depending on what they rule, I might be looking for a new job," Tony voice caught on that last sentence.

"Tony," Leo shook his head and gently squeezed Tony's knee, "You need me to do anything for you? Where's Cisco? With Allie?"

"Yeah," Tony nodded, taking a sip of water to wash down the frog in his throat. The thought of not being able to work with Cisco killed him inside, "Allie's got him."

"Good," Leo nodded, "And the leg?"

"Hurts like I've been shot," Tony huffed and adjusted his seat, taking extra care not to jar his leg too much, "But I'll be released soon. I'm on temporary leave until IA rules on a decision. But that doesn't matter because I wouldn't be able to work for a few weeks anyway."

"Hmm," Leo nodded, leaning back in his chair before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small hand held gaming system.

Seeing the portable blackjack player, Tony laughed, "I see you haven't kicked that habit yet."

"We all have our obsessions," Leo raised his eyebrows but didn't look up from his game. Instead he reached back into his pocket and tossed Tony a similar gaming system.

"Tetris?" Tony said excitedly.

"Shut up and play Tony," Leo finally looked up and chuckled, "Allie bet me twenty dollars I wouldn't be able to get you to sit still for more than twenty minutes. Sit there and play a few games, and I'll cut you in five dollars."

"Five?" Tony said, "Shouldn't I get at least half? I am the one who's sitting still after all."

"You get five," Leo smiled, "Because if you don't agree, I'll just strap you done and I won't give you a dime."

"Shutting up now," Tony agreed but he knew his friend and AA sponsor was just kidding.

Hopefully anyway.

* * *

"Whoa," Tony said, balancing precariously on his crutches, "Stupid rain."

"I don't think I would be able to catch you," Allie said from behind him, her voice completely serious even though Tony knew if he were to turn around there would be a smile on her face, "You're too big."

"Maybe we should have accepted that wheelchair," Tony said in the same mock serious tone Allie was using, "At least then you could push me around and I wouldn't die slipping off the curb into oncoming traffic."

"Hmm," Allie hummed, "What's to say I wouldn't push you _into _oncoming traffic?"

Tony had to turn at that comment, looking behind him, his eyes immediately finding Allie's hazel ones. They changed colors- her eyes- and right now they were a mix of green and brown, reminding him of Allie's favorite season: fall.

"You would do that?" Tony smiled as he shuffled a bit to open the door to their house.

"Oh me? Never," Allie shook her head and passed Tony's, going up on her tip toes to give him a small tender kiss on his stubble covered check, "Or at least not on purpose."

Tony caught sight of Allie's face and he smiled when he saw that familiar and oh so missed twinkle in her eye. It had been gone the day she had gone away, had been missing for a long time before that day too, and Tony wanted to cry with joy when he saw that it was back.

"I love you," Tony said suddenly, the words escaping him before he could stop them.

He shut his eyes quickly after that statement, not knowing how Allie would react. He had never stopped loving her and he had always hoped she still loved him also.

But the silence was louder than words and finally, Tony's heart couldn't stand it any longer. He opened his eyes to find Allie had moved closer to him, her hand moving slowly towards his chest.

"Tony," Allie started and Tony knew he had let his mouth run away from him again.

"I'm sorry," Tony said quickly, hoping to cover up his idioticy. Things were just starting to take a turn for the better and here he had gone, screwing everything up.

Like he always did.

"You don't have to say anything Allie," Tony shook his head, not able to maintain eye contact with his wife, "I'm sorry. It was…I shouldn't have said anything at all."

Tony made a move to step back, to get out of Allie's way but Allie's gentle hand stopped him.

"Tony," Allie said again before biting her lip, "I love you too."

Tony's knees trembled and his heart fluttered in his chest.

He had missed this feeling, had missed hearing those words.

"I love you," Tony said again, not caring that it might be raining in the house because really, that what why there was water on his face right?

"Oh Allie, I really really love you," Tony leaned forward, injured leg be damned, and hugged Allie with all his might.

He missed this.

He had missed her so very much.

* * *

**A/N2: One quick note before I go. I find it so funny how many of you were happy that Johnny died instead of Cisco or Axel. It makes me wonder...how did Old Yeller ever sell as a movie? lol. **

**Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"McGeek," Tony said, his leg propped up on a pillow. His leg was still immobilized but it didn't hurt nearly as bad as it did when he had left the hospital a few days ago, "I never got the chance to tell you I was right."

"What are you talking about Tony?" McGee asked, wondering if the pain medication Allie was making Tony take had started to make him "loopy" as he said it would. He had just gotten back from walking Cisco and Axel, who was recovering well from his amputation surgery. Dogs bounced back a lot quicker than humans and once Axel had gotten use to only having one hind leg, he had been a lot more energetic than he had been before the surgery. And because he didn't want Allie, who had been very kind to him since they had met, to do have to deal with two energetic dogs alone, he had offered to walk them and exercise them while Tony was recovering.

"The wife," Tony smiled, looking up from the Tetris game he was playing, "It was the wife."

Realization dawned on McGee: Tony was talking about the first case they worked together months ago. McGee rolled his eyes, despite the fact that Tony was right, but let a smile show on his face moments later. "I guess you were right," Tim agreed a few seconds later. Yeats' wife had been the actually murderer. Yeats had just helped her cover it up as best he could.

"Woo," Tony laughed, "How'd those words taste coming out of your mouth?"

"Like acid," McGee joked, a genuine smile showing on his face now. Maybe Tony wasn't all that bad.

"Better watch it," Tony smirked after a quiet moment, "You start acting nice towards me, I might consider hitting you again. You're so much more enjoyable to watch when you're angry."

Then again maybe Tony was just as bad as McGee figured he was. "I'd like to see you try, DiNozzo," Tim sat down on the chair even if he hadn't been planning on staying long. Although by the smells coming from the kitchen, Allie was making something to entice Tony to eat, which McGee knew, had been something particularly hard to do since leaving the hospital.

"Don't say that, McGee," Tony's eyes disappeared behind the gaming console, "Them's fighting words."

"A fight I would win," McGee argued. What was it about DiNozzo that made you want to punch him and joke around with him all at the same time?

As if hearing his internal monologue, Tony glanced up at Tim and smiled. Tim looked at Tony's eyes, really looked at them. He saw sadness there, you would be a fool to miss the fact Tony was hurting after his friend's death, but McGee also saw the kind of resolve he had seen in countless Marines. The kind of will that said plainly: I might be down, but I'm sure as hell not staying there.

It was something McGee respected very much in the senior cop.

"We'll see McGee," Tony's voice brought McGee out of his thoughts. He was looking at McGee again, with the kind of stare that made McGee feel as if he was being measured. But based off the smile that threatened to bloom on Tony's face, McGee had a feeling that whatever Tony had been looking for, he had found it, "So. Based off the smell coming from the kitchen, Allie's making meatloaf and mashed potatoes. Have you ever had Allie's meatloaf and mashed potatoes?"

"I can't say that I have," McGee answered, his stomach growling in agreement.

"Alright then," Tony set the game down and extended his hand forward, "Help me up and I'll put in a good word for you with the chef."

"Thanks Tony," McGee laughed and helped Tony stand before handing over the crutches.

"No," Tony said, making a hasty run towards the kitchen, "Thank you McGee. For everything."

"No problem," McGee said and when he looked in his heart, McGee was happy to find that he meant every word.

* * *

"Hey kid," Donavan said as Tony opened the door wider to let the Captain in.

"Hey Captain," Tony said, using both crutches to take the pressure off his leg. Allie was at work and Leo was due to come and visit any second. He hadn't been expecting Captain Donavan although he knew with the IA investigation wrapping up the Captain would be around any day to deliver the verdict- whatever that happened to be.

"How's the leg?" Donavan's sharp eyes took in the bump of gauze hidden by the sweatpants Tony was wearing and the black and blue immobilizing brace that Tony was wearing to make sure he didn't pull any of the stitches.

"It's getting there," Tony looked down at his leg. It still hurt if he put too much pressure on it while he walked, which he didn't do a lot of anyway, and it stung when he moved it too quickly but other than that, the persistent throbbing had slowly disappeared about two weeks after he had left the hospital. It had felt so good that he had even stopped taking his pain medication, which was good because those things just zapped his energy.

"Good, good," Donavan smiled, "We'll need you back on rotation as soon as you're better."

The words took a few seconds to take effect, "Are you saying-"

"IA ruled it _excusable_," Donavan said soberly, "Not the _necessary_ which you had probably hoped for but this way, you just receive a notation in your record, which wasn't all that shiny to begin with, and no other disciplinary action is required on my part."

"Excusable," Tony frowned around the word. It meant that Tony had other choices but that what he did wasn't so far off the reservation that he had to be punished for it.

"I know it wasn't what you wanted," Donavan said, "But it's what you got. Think you can accept that?"

It was quiet for a moment as Tony thought over everything that had happened, "Yeah. Thanks Captain."

"Alright then," the Captain stood and shook his head when Tony made a move to stand also, "I know the way out and I'll lock the door. You just sit tight and rest. We need you back out there and the quickest way to do that is to get you off that leg as much as possible."

"See you later Captain," Tony said, "And thanks for telling me."

"Technically I was never here," Donavan smiled, "So when the IA guys call with their ruling, try to act like you didn't know alright?"

"Yes sir," Tony smiled, or tried to anyway, as Donavan gave him one last look before exiting the front door.

Hearing the "click" of the lock catching, Tony rested his head on the sofa cushion and sighed.

He missed Johnny. They hadn't known each other long but Johnny had been a good friend, a reliable one that hadn't let him down. It was hard to come by people like that.

Now that he was gone, Tony wished he could redo that day. If only-

But the knock on the door brought him out of his self-pity session. And since Tony's recognized the knock, he didn't bother getting up, "Come on in Leo!"

* * *

"You been around to see DiNozzo Boss?" McGee asked as he looked through the eye piece of his binoculars. It had been a long a boring stakeout. McGee just wished the sailor would walk through the door with the package already.

"No," Gibbs said, his tone of voice even, "I figured you were handling everything just fine."

"Um, yeah, I guess," McGee shrugged and looked over at Ziva, who hadn't had much contact with the DiNozzos since she had made dinner for Allie a few nights before Tony was released, "And you?"

"Now that Officer DiNozzo is recuperating," Ziva said, shifting slightly, "I do not find it proper to stick my shoe where it doesn't belong."

Not even attempting to correct her idiom, McGee looked back at Gibbs, "He doesn't like you much, does he?"

"Lots of people don't like me McGee," Gibbs practically growled, "You're going to have to be more specific."

"DiNozzo, Boss," McGee supplemented, "Tony doesn't like you. It's what happened before right? Back in Baltimore? Don't you think-"

"I _think_," Gibbs said, cutting McGee off before the younger man could say anymore on the subject, "That you should shut up and look out for our suspect. He should be here any minute."

Knowing which battles should be fought and which ones to let go, McGee knew this was of the latter.

But if McGee wanted Tony on the team, and he sorta kinda wanted Tony to fill the fourth man spot, then he was going to have to figure out how to get his Boss and his new friend to talk to each other.

* * *

"Allie," Tony called out as he tried to get off the bed. It was the middle of the day and if he didn't hurry, he was going to miss the Top Gun movie on HBO, "I can't reach my crutch!"

"You're not suppose to get out of bed anyway!" Allie called back from somewhere in the house. Based on her lack of footsteps, Tony surmised that she wasn't coming.

"Please?" Tony called out once more, the only response he got was Axel's tags jingling as he walked into the room.

"Uh huh Mr. I Can Walk With One Leg Amputated," Tony rubbed the darker dog's fur before pointing to the crutch, "Some of us only have two legs instead of four. So, be a good police dog and help the injured and desperate man which, considering I'm missing the opening scene of the movie right about now, would mean me. Now come Axel, fetch!"

Not understanding exactly what Tony wanted him to do, Axel sat down on his haunches with a sigh.

Tony sighed also. His Tetris game was out of batteries and because Allie was afraid he was developing an obsession (which okay maybe he was) she had refused to replace them.

Tony could smell the pie baking, no doubt it was apple pie, and was thankful that Allie's mom had taught her daughter how to make the family famous pie.

"Allie," Tony called again but was cut off by Cisco's barking at the front door. Lifting himself enough so that his back was leaning against the headboard, Tony raised an eye at Axel, "Dude, you're not retired yet. Nice guarding skills there."

Ignoring him, Axel stood quickly and practically ran out of the room, his happy bark and yips heard moments later.

"Hello Tim," Tony could hear Allie talking to the Special Agent who had actually become a friend in the weeks since he had first met him.

Funny to think how their friendship had started with a punch to the face.

"Hello Allie," McGee said and judging by his tone, the guy probably had worked all night. Which seemed about right because McGee always came to walk the dogs after he got off of work. And he hadn't been here yesterday.

"McDog Walker!" Tony called, smiling as he thought of how Tim would probably roll his eyes before walking into his room, "Wow. You look like crap."

"Feel that way too," McGee, who had bags under his eyes big enough to hold a few bags of apples, glared as hard as he could at Tony before sitting down on the chair that had come to be called McSquatter.

"So, what? A stakeout?" Tony asked, knowing McGee couldn't tell him particulars if the case was still open.

"Yeah," McGee said, "Guy was trying to smuggle koalas onto submarines."

"Seriously?" Tony laughed at that.

"Yeah. Apparently, their fur is a high collector's item or something. Gibbs sent us all home after we caught the guy."

"People are crazy McGee," Tony fixed the pillow under his thigh, "How long you been a Special Agent?"

"Almost six years," McGee said rather smugly. He was proud of his accomplishment.

"Mind letting some air out of that ego of yours? I do need oxygen to breathe," Tony said good-naturedly but seriously.

"I didn't mean anything by it," McGee said moments later, "Why? How long have you been an officer?"

"Too long," Tony closed his eyes to stop the flashes of the horrible things he had seen since becoming a officer almost two decades ago, "It wears on you is all I was trying to say. You ever think about leaving NCIS?"

McGee, sensing the seriousness of the conversation decided to stop trying to get Tony to joke with him.

"Sometimes," McGee answered, "I get job offers every once in awhile but I like it in DC. I know the area and my team is like a family."

Tony smiled at that, a bit longingly, "When I first became a cop, I wanted something like that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'd just graduated college before joining the police academy and most of my friends were off signing football or basketball contracts to play pro." Tony ran his fingers through his hair, "Took me a few years after becoming a cop to figure out though that it doesn't work that way. You're either blessed or you're not. No amount of trying to get others to like you is going to help matters any."

"You and Allie?" McGee asked without really asking what he wanted to say.

"We're doing good," Tony nodded, "Not great but better than fine. I'm not letting the family I have get away so easily."

"That's good," McGee said. Seeing an opening and not knowing when he would get another, McGee said a quick confidence booster speech to himself before opening his mouth again, "You know Tony, Gibbs told me, well not really told me I just gathered-"

"Spit it out McGee."

"About a job offer," McGee said, "I know you're hurt right now but Gibbs-"

Tony started laughing, cutting off McGee's monologue, "You guys are persistent little feds, aren't you?"

"When we want someone or something we want, yes we can be," McGee said with a lot more confidence than he knew he had.

"Good," Tony nodded, "Makes for a good investigator. But my answer is no. I like you McGee, and Abby's alright though she takes some time to get use too. Even Special Agent David, when's she's not threatening me bodily harm, is okay."

"And Gibbs?"

"Based off what I know about him," Tony started to speak but then frowned and changed what he was going to say, "He's a bastard to everyone. Right?"

"Yeah but," Tim started to defend his Boss but stopped when Tony raised a hand.

"So I figure then that he isn't always like that because you and Ziva are sticking with him right?"

"Yeah."

"Good," Tony nodded, "But like I said McGee. My answers no."

"Why?" McGee asked. He found himself wanting to work with Tony. The man had no problem telling him when he was acting too big for his britches but also didn't mind telling him when he himself had been wrong.

"Because I like where I work. Because I love my wife and I love Cisco and I think I've moved around more than necessary for my whole lifetime. You know, I can't say what you can."

"What?" McGee asked, perplexed.

"I've never worked anywhere longer than a few years give or take," Tony said, "It's too hard, getting to know people. Because when they die, it's all that much harder to move on with your life. But when you don't spend very long in one area or with the same group of people, its a lot easier when you have to say goodbye."

"So what, you're going to leave now that Johnny died?"

"A few months ago I would have said yes," Tony shook his head, "But I'm done running. I'm going to stay, with Cisco, with Captain Donavan, with Metro PD, with Allie. I found out that the only family you have is the ones you work to keep. I like what I'm doing and who I work with. I love coming home to more than just an empty living room. You know how long I've been waiting to say, to even dare think those kinds of sentences?"

"No."

"I didn't think so," Tony smiled, "However. Before we get to daytime TV drama moments, I have one favor, or gift I guess you can say, to give you. If you want to accept it that is."

Uncomfortable with the sudden switch of direction for the conversation, McGee shrugged anyway and tried to hide his disappointment at Tony's refusal, "What?"

"Axel," Tony smiled indicating to the dog in question, "You've been looking for a dog and as soon as he's better, he can't stay with me anymore. District rules. But I figure Johnny would want you to have him. You're a pretty nice guy McGee, and Johnny would have respected that."

Feeling his heart suddenly in his throat, Tim looked down at the German Shepherd who was passed out at his feet.

"Better say yes," Tony smiled, "Because if you don't I might have to get Axel to bite you again and this time you might not have that protective sleeve for your arm."

"His teeth marks are already gone," McGee smiled, the humor in Tony's voice giving him the ability to speak again, "And besides, I didn't even need to cover them with bandaids."

"So that's a yes McChew Toy?" Tony smiled and extended his hand.

"Yes," McGee shook Tony's hand and smiled, "I accept."

"Good."

* * *

"I can't."

Gibbs lifted an eyebrow as he listened to McGee talk to someone on the other end of the phone line.

"Yeah, last minute thing," McGee played with a small blue and red stapler (he had gotten it from a friend he said) before laughing at something the person he was talking to said, "Sure. And thanks. You sure it's not that much trouble though? Oh well I guess not then," McGee laughed again before saying his goodbyes.

"You can't what McGee?" Gibbs asked his second in command as he got ready to head out to their crime scene which just happened to be three hours away in the middle of the forest.

"Um, I had plans and I had to cancel them."

Gibbs looked at McGee, "Hot date this week?"

"No I'm, uh," McGee rubbed the back of his head, "I was going to pick up my dog."

"You're…what?"

"Tony and Allie they're uh," McGee shuffled his feet nervously, "Tony and Allie are leaving out of town this weekend and they're taking Cisco with them and I was suppose to pick up Axel," McGee glanced at his watch, "Four hours ago so they could drive down to Allie's parent's house in Tennessee and well, I was planning on using my weekend off to get Axel use to my house-"

"Axel's yours now McGee?" Gibbs asked calmly, cutting off McGee monologue.

"Yeah, uh," McGee shrugged. He hated talking about Tony with Gibbs. It was like referring to the _one who got away_, "He gave him to me."

Gibbs didn't say anything for a long time. He just starred at McGee before nodding and picking up his overnight bag, "He's okay with you not picking up Axel?"

"Yeah," McGee answered hesitantly, "He um, he said Allie didn't have any problems with taking Axel in their SUV. They'll be back in a week and I can pick him up then."

"Alright then McGee," Gibbs pushed McGee forward, "Let's get moving. We have a murder to solve."

"Right behind you Boss."

* * *

**A/N: I would like to first say THANK YOU to all those who read, review or enjoy this story. Secondly, I would like to say SORRY. I have bunches of reason's why this chapter took so long but really, I had no free time these last two weeks. Hope you guys liked the chapter. Next one should be up soon! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Not entirely happy with this chapter but if I try and fix it anymore I might just throw it all out. lol. Hope you guys like it and sorry for the wait. Happy Thanksgiving to all the US peeps out there. And Happy 25th of November to everyone else. :)**

* * *

Chapter Nine

"You taking the ATV out son?" Allie's father, Patrick Campbell, asked as he walked out onto the screened in porch.

"Yes sir," Tony nodded, setting his crutches against the barn wall as he settled on the machine, "Cisco was going to come with me."

"Ever since the first time you brought him down here, he sure loves to ride on those things," Patrick, or Pat as everyone called him, smiled and shook his head, "Is Allie going with you?"

"No Colonel," Tony shook his head, "She's staying with Kayla and the dogs."

Kayla and Pat owned a nice piece of land a few hours outside the nearest city with a few horses and two Labs. Both Labradors had gotten along great with Axel and Cisco. It did help that the labs, Sadie and Boots, were both females.

"Let me go get some boots," Pat said, "And I'll join you."

"Alright," Tony said, not knowing whether or not to get nervous about the talk that the Colonel would no doubt give him. Tony liked Allie's father, had liked him ever since he had been introduced to him when they had started dating. But Tony had no doubt in his mind that Pat knew of the troubles his daughter and he had gone through.

Never one to shy away from things though, Tony waited patiently for the older, but still very active, man to fuel up a ATV and follow Tony into the woods and trails behind their house.

Cisco loved riding along with Tony. He would stay seated behind Tony, using the flatbed on the ATV (something Tony and Pat had made to help give the dogs more room to stand as both Pat's dogs rode everywhere with him). Cisco would stay patiently seated until their reached a river and pond that was a mile or so behind the house. There he would jump off the ATV and explore the reeds and wildlife that was hidden there, only rarely getting into the water.

"So Tony," Colonel Pat finally asked when they had been driving around the forest for an hour or so, "Allie told me about everything that happened before you guys came down to visit."

"About…our fights?" Tony supplemented, turning to face the Colonel as he spoke but looking back out over the pond when he was done. The pond was calm, quiet. Something Tony's soul hadn't been in quite some time.

But he was getting there, slowly.

"That," Colonel nodded, "But every couple has their ups and downs son. I don't expect you to be perfect, just as I know my daughter isn't. She can be quite the stubborn woman when she wants to be. Takes after he mother in that respect."

Tony smiled, not saying anything. Pat wanted to talk to him and Tony would make sure not to cut him off until the Colonel had told him what he wanted to say.

"What I was talking about," Pat finally said, "Was about your friend dying."

"I'm alright," Tony said, becoming instantly defensive. The Campbell's knew about his alcoholism, he kept no secrets from his family, but he hated the fact that everyone kept assuming just because a friend of his died-

"Woah now," Pat raised his hands, chuckling, "Calm down son. I can see your hackles rising and you don't even know what I was gonna tell you."

"If it's about me falling off the wagon-"

"Simmer down Tony," Pat smiled, "You Yankees are always so high strung."

Hearing the familiar joke between them, Tony felt himself relaxed, "That's what you all say ever since we won the war."

Pat laughed at that, "Alright then. You ready to hear what I'm going to say now?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright then," Pat took off his cowboy hat before rubbing his forehead with a hanky. Even in nice weather Pat sweated when he wore his cowboy hat. It was something the women of the family loved teasing him about, "Now. As I was saying, your friend died a month or so before you came down here. You thinking of transferring?"

Tony gave a pained smile at the admission, "Am I that transparent?"

Pat smiled and slapped Tony gently on the shoulder, "Just to your family son. And I asked you because if you were, would you consider moving down here?"

Tony smiled at Pat's question, "You just want us down here so you can spoil our kids."

"Now, I know my reasons aren't all altruistic," Pat shrugged, "But really, I want you and Allie, and my future grandkids to experience the comforts of southern living."

"You told Allie your plans?" Tony knew that Pat was serious with his offer but also knew that Pat was asking the same question he did every time they came down to visit. Pat wanted his daughter close to home although he trusted Tony in taking care of her since they lived far away.

"Not yet," Pat shook his head and laughed, "I fought in a war son, so I know a thing or two about facing the enemy. And you don't go asking my daughter those sort of things without a full proof plan."

Tony smiled and whistled, calling Cisco back. The German Shepherd's head appear out of the bushes and he let out a loud bark, bounding over the bushes to reach Tony's ATV.

"I think you are a smart man Colonel," Tony started up his engine and put his helmet back on.

"And you be sure," Pat said over the rumble of the ATV, "That you don't tell the misses I let you out on an ATV. Allie would skin me alive if she knew what you were doing so soon after you got shot."

"I promise," Tony nodded as he made sure all the sutures were holding and that his leg was okay.

Pat looked at Tony and Tony understood he had promised a lot more than what Pat had asked of him. And he knew that Pat understood that. It was just one of those things that made Tony love his father-in-law.

"Good job son," Pat said before starting his own machine and heading back towards the house.

* * *

"_Hey McGee, I guess you're at work. Just wanted to call and tell you me and Allie are heading back with the dogs tomorrow so we should be there late. If you get this before then just give us a call and we can figure out when you can pick up Axel."_

"_So I'm guessing you're either ignoring me or Gibbs is keeping you at the office. It better be the latter McAbsent because Axel is depressed, I can tell. He's looking at me right now begging to go on a walk and since Allie won't let me leave the house because she caught me riding an ATV back at her parent's house and I swear she could top Gibbs glar-"_

"_Tim, you seriously need to get a better machine. It totally cut me off mid rant. Now I lost my train of thought. Anyway, we've been back since last night. Give me a call when you can. I'll try your cell later but you're being unreachable McGoo. Isn't that breaking one of your rules or something?"_

"_Alright. Seriously, it's been two days. The dogs are going stir crazy and since Allie went back to work, I'm hobbling around our house throwing the tennis ball for them and hiding their treats in the laundry basket which is giving them quite the challenge in finding the little pieces of meat because that pile is awful but Physical Therapy is kicking my as-"_

"_Again. Really. Anyway, hope everything's alright Tim. Call me when you get this message. If you don't, I'll have the dogs track your sorry ass down and then we'll see who doesn't answer their messages."_

"_Come on Tim. Call me back. You're alright right? I swear Axel won't bite you. Cisco might but I swear they don't hold a grudge…Call me back."_

"_One more day and I'm going to call Gibbs McGee. Do you know what that means? What I'm going to put myself through? So, be okay and call me back. You'd call right, if you fainted and landed in the hospital or something? Call me. I ran out of batteries and Allie won't get me more. Be a buddy. I'll talk to you soon."_

Gibbs shook his head. McGee had nine messages on his machine and seven of them had been from Officer Tony DiNozzo. The other two had been from McGee's publishing company and his editor.

Rubbing his face, Gibbs turned on Tim's home phone and scrolled through the numbers until he landed on the one he was looking for. This wasn't going to be pleasant.

The phone rang three times before the person on the other end picked it up, cursing in Italian as he did, "McGee, what the heck man you really scared me. You're alright, right? McGee? If you lost your voice you should have considered texting or smoke signals-"

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said, cutting off the man before he continued rambling. Gibbs didn't have time for this.

"Gibbs," Tony said slowly and very carefully, as if Tony's mind was already calculating the reasons why McGee's Boss was calling him using McGee's phone line, "Where's McGee?"

"He's missing," Gibbs closed his eyes and let out a weary sigh, "Him and our ME assistant went missing during our last case."

"Palmer?" Tony asked, "When? Where? And why the hell am I only finding out about it now?"

"Because I've been busy," Gibbs growled into the receiver, "And I figured you wouldn't mind watching McGee's dog, considering he's missing."

"I'm coming in," Tony said and Gibbs could hear a crashing and then Tony's colorful Italian language as he more than likely banged his leg on something, "I'll meet you at NCIS in twenty."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs tried to tell him to wait but it was too late, Tony had already hung up on him.

* * *

"Murder's dead," Gibbs briefed Tony who was spinning his cane in his hand. That and his unruly hair and five o'clock shadow reminded Gibbs of that show on TV about a cranky doctor who used a cane to walk, "Ziva killed him when he tried to run her over with a car."

"Nice shot," Tony leant forward to look at the crime scene photos, "Did they go missing before this?"

"A few hours before, yeah," Gibbs glared at the screen, "This was four days ago. We've been looking for them since."

"Hmm," Tony hummed as Cisco whined at his feet, "It's alright boy. We'll find 'em."

"And soon," Ziva stood, "If they have been locked up somewhere, they only have a day, two at the most, if they do not have water handy."

Tony didn't seem to hear her. He kept flipping back and forward between two pictures.

"What's that?" Tony said, pointing to what looked to be a flat board on the forest floor, right by the body.

"Old mine shaft," Gibbs said, "Dogs didn't find anything."

Tony glared at the picture before turning to Gibbs, "They're in there."

* * *

"Our Boss has gut feelings," Ziva looked down at Tony's gut before looking at Tony, "What do you have?"

"St. Jude," Tony deadpanned.

"You have…a saint?" Ziva asked bewildered, looking at Tony's abdominal region with a new level of horror.

"When I was young my mom," Tony said, looking at Ziva out of the corner of his eye, "She gave me this," Tony lifted a pendant out of his jacket, "It's St. Jude. Patron Saint for Lost Causes."

"Did she believe you to be a lost cause?" Ziva said jokingly at the man who had become a very good friend with her partner.

"I don't know," Tony scowled at the pendant, "Never found out though. She died a few days later."

"Oh," Ziva asked, "I am sorry, I did not know. Was it sudden?"

"Car crash," Tony's face pinched up momentarily, "She was drunk supposedly at the time and to this day my dad claims it was an accident but my mom could drive a stick shift straight after drinking a bottle of wine so," Tony shrugged and laughed, "You're the first person I've ever told that to other than my wife."

Ziva nodded, "I lost my mother too, when I was young."

"Time doesn't help nearly as much as they promised it would, huh?" Tony looked at Ziva with a mutual understanding.

"No, Officer DiNozzo," Ziva shook her head, "It does not."

"Good," Tony mumbled, settling into the seat, "I thought I was the only one."

* * *

"We've searched the area DiNozzo," Gibbs scowled at Tony who was poking around the brush with his cane and good leg, "Dog's have already been through the area."

"The area's really wet," Tony looked around, "One of the first things we learn in tracking is that moisture can really kill any scent that's in the area. So, I'm looking for any dry patches…"

"Entrance to the mine's over here Tony," Gibbs said, calling down the hill. Tony had limped, although he tried his hardest to hide it, and he had practically fallen down the rather steep hill, though he had made Ziva and Gibbs stay up top. Cisco was going to have a hard enough job smelling for any sign of the missing guys that he didn't need…

"Gibbs!" Tony called down, pushing a huge thorn bush aside so Cisco wouldn't getting anything in his coat and paws, "Bring the flashlights!"

"This entrance doesn't even look like it's been used in the past century DiNozzo," Gibbs said as he helped Tony move the planks of wood.

"I know," Tony grunted, pulling the board out thanks to the deterioration of the nails, "But the way I figure it, you guys found the body right by the other entrance, right?"

"A couple hundred feet away but close enough," Gibbs handed the board to Ziva, who put the board far enough away so that the rusty nails would not harm any of them.

"Well," Tony gasped for breath. Man he was out of shape, "When I was in a kid, me and my best friend got lost in an old coal mine in Philadelphia when I was ten."

"Shessh," Gibbs said while Ziva just raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Anyway," Tony said, adjusting the hold he had on Cisco's leash, "We had some water bottles so as soon as I figured we were lost, I made sure me and my friend ration them. From what my dad told me afterwards, none of the dogs could track us because of the scents in the mine and the less than favorable conditions. It took this old man, he was a miner and had worked in the mines until the day they closed, to find us. By then we were so scared and tired and hungry that we had just sat in one spot and cried until this old guy, and Gibbs, he was old like, twice as old as you are right now, and he just scooped me and my friend up like we weighed nothing and he carried us all the way back to the light."

"What does this have to do with our case at the moment?" Ziva asked, untying the rope Tony had asked for and tying it to a nearby tree.

"Well the old guy," Tony said, "He showed me and my friend a trick about mines and how they're built. So I think if McGee and Palmer are in here, which I think they are because the killer didn't have time to stash them anywhere else, then they can only be in one place in the mine."

"Care to enlighten us on where that is?" Gibbs asked.

"Sworn to secrecy Gibbs," Tony limped forward now, Cisco at heel. He had his working backpack on and Tony had stuffed a few granola bars and bottle of waters in the pockets on the side so that if- **when** they found his friend and Palmer they would be ready to give them some much needed water, "But don't let go of the rope."

* * *

"McGee I swear, if you aren't in this stupid mine I'm going to hit you over the head with my cane when we find- oooff." Tony fell to the ground as he tripped over something.

"Holy crap McGee!" Tony said, rolling the lump of what was formerly know at Timothy McGee over so that he could assess the McGee's health.

Grabbing a bottle of water, Tony unscrew the lid and frantically poured it over McGee's face as Gibbs' worked to wake up Palmer, who was also tied up to what looked to be a ventilation pipe, the same pipe they had been following this whole time. Tony had remembered that the pipes lead to larger room that allowed for the men working the mines to not suffocate and to provide fresh air in case of a cave in.

"Wha," McGee coughed and sputtered for a good minute before opening his eyes, "I'm hallucinating again Jimmy."

"Not this time McCaptive," Tony used what was left of one bottled water and slowly poured it into Tim's mouth as Ziva cut McGee's bindings off, "Can't leave town for a week without you getting into trouble. Like an annoying little brother."

McGee swallowed the water greedily and wanted more but Tony shook his head, knowing too much too soon would present a problem to McGee's stomach, "You have siblings Tony?" McGee asked, his eyes opening and closing on their own accord.

Tony slapped McGee gently, wanting to keep the agent awake, "Nope. Always wanted a younger brother though."

"Umm," McGee nodded, "I have a sister."

"Younger?" Tony glanced over at Gibbs who was standing Palmer up. He looked to be in better shape than McGee, more than likely because the man was near a dripping rock overhang. He wasn't as dehydrated as McGee.

"Yeah," McGee nodded, "She was a surprise."

Tony laughed, "So was I."

Tim nodded and smiled at Tony, "Didn't think you'd come."

Tony smiled, before pouring some more water in McGee's mouth.

"Let's get you out of here McGee. Axel misses you."

* * *

Tony was being attended to by a lovely nurse, who no doubt knew his wife and had probably already called her. Just one of the many reason's Tony knew he was in for it the moment they had taken Palmer and McGee to Memorial Hospital.

"I'm going to chain you to the bed," Allie walked in and slapped Tony hard on the shoulder, "You scared me half to death when a nurse paged me and told me you where in the ER. Do you know," Allie's voice caught and she shook her head. Allie was the head social worker for this hospital and knew everyone in it. So as soon as Tony had told the nurse checking his leg wound who he was, she had nodded and left the room.

"I could kill you if you don't stop almost dying," Allie leaned into Tony and hugged him close, tucking her head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry I scared you," Tony hugged her back just as hard, "But McGee was missing. And I had this feeling…"

"St. Jude again huh?" Allie laughed at the joke. Glad that Allie wasn't scared or angry enough not to laugh, Tony nodded.

"Did you find them?" Allie asked a few moments later when the nurse came in with another leg brace and a wheelchair.

"Yeah," Tony said, "And is that just for getting out of here?"

"You've been demoted," the nurse smiled at Allie before helping Tony strap on the brace, "We called your doctor and he wants you to rest the leg just in case you aggravated the healing muscle. And you are wheelchair bound for the next two weeks for tearing your hamstring muscle Mr. DiNozzo."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Allie said, scowling at Tony, "Annabelle, did he tear the healing muscle?"

"No," the nursed applied a wrap to Tony's non-injured leg, "He hurt his good leg, thus the wheelchair. Mrs. DiNozzo, when you told me your husband was thickskulled, I didn't believe he was this stubborn."

Allie smiled and signed Tony's discharge papers.

"Come on," Allie pushed Tony towards the elevator, "Leo picked up Cisco. And Agent Gibbs ran into me in the hall. McGee and Mr. Palmer were transferred upstairs already."

* * *

"I think I'm going to be claustrophobic for the rest of my life," McGee wheezed slightly from his bed. Tony and Allie had said hello to Palmer already, who was up and moving around. Tony had waited for McGee's mother and father to leave their son's room before wheeling himself in.

"I was buried alive once," Tony said as he ate McGee's pudding. Most of the hospital food was disgusting but the pudding was Tony's weakness, "Took my partner, I was a detective at the time, almost a whole day to find me."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Tony nodded, "Coffin had these see through walls and I could see the worms and ants right outside," Tony shuddered in memory, "Right after that I transferred to this little city in the middle of nowhere in Pennsylvania. I transferred again a few months later. While I love the open air, I loved the city a lot more. I couldn't sleep under my covers for a few weeks though."

"Gibbs told me you found me," Tim said, eating his ice chips and drinking the melted ones, "How did you know where to look for me?"

"Gibbs did most of the work before I even got there," Tony shrugged, "They had searched everywhere else with a fine tooth comb. I just figured you'd be in the mine. Killer didn't have enough time to stash you anywhere else."

"He hit me with a shovel I think," McGee touched his head gingerly, "Jimmy dragged me to that place you found me. We figured when the tunnel caved in a day later then we were pretty much dead."

"I got lost in a mine once too, so I knew there'd have to be another way in. They started doing that after too many miners died in cave ins."

"Anything you haven't had happen to you Tony?" McGee asked.

"Never fallen out of a plane," Tony smiled, "Or contracted the pneumonic plague."

"How'd you know about that?" McGee asked.

"Ducky told me," Tony said, "He said that's why they're keeping an eye on your lungs."

"This is not as bad," McGee smiled, "Back then, Kate would stay up with me all night and read me stories from this mystery novel. She said the desire to know the ending would keep me alive…"

"Kate?" Tony asked when McGee trailed off.

"She died in the line of duty," McGee sighed, "My partner, first one actually."

"I'm sorry," Tony said quietly, "She's seems like a nice gal. Wish I could have met her."

"You would have liked her," McGee smiled, "But I don't think she would have liked you."

Tony laughed at the omission and settled down in the wheelchair.

Allie would be back soon with a pillow and the keys to his car so they could head home but until then, he would make sure McGee had company until the Gibbs and Ziva came back from wherever they had disappeared to.

Tony looked at McGee and saw the darkness starting to encroach on him again so he did the only thing he knew how to do very well. He started talking about movies, and how surprisingly, this whole situation reminded him of one in particular.

But he just couldn't remember the title.

That was okay though. McGee didn't really seem to mind much anyway.

It would never be what it might have been, both McGee and Tony decided at the same time, but at the moment, both were alive and happy.

Everything else would fall in to place sooner or later.

* * *

**A/N2: Last chapter will be up soon. :) Reviews are always welcomed and very much appreciated. **


	10. Epilogue

**A/N: DONE! Done. This story that was just suppose to be two or three chapters long it over! I hope you guys like the ending, I tried to make it realistic. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Now that school is over, I can actually respond to your wonderful reviews!**

**Once again, thanks so much. And my next story is in the works. It involves a young-Tony and a normal aged-Team. Keep an eye out for it around Christmas.

* * *

**

Epilogue

Three months later and the world was looking up for one Officer Tony DiNozzo.

His leg had healed marvelously, and though he would always carry the scars from that day, his leg wasn't injured enough to keep him down for long.

Leaving his patrol car at the station, Tony made sure he had all his things. He and Allie were driving down to visit her parents again for a whole week and he wanted to make sure he had everything in order before he left the office.

"Alright Cisco, let's get out of here," Tony called his dog to his side. Cisco, who had been chewing on his chew toy underneath Tony's desk, walked out slowly, making sure to take a long stretch before walking over calmly, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Tired?" Tony gave Cisco's ears a nice massage before putting on the dog's collar and leash, "Don't worry partner. We have a _long_ week ahead of us. A nice long, restful week."

Cisco seemed to understand Tony's joy and gave a happy bark, making everyone else in the office space turn their heads and look at them. While it was close to seven at night, both shifts, the night and the day shift, were currently in the precinct as cases and any news was being passed on between the two teams.

"See you later guys!" one of the new kids, Johnny's replacement, yelled from across the room, "By Tony!"

"See you later Brain," Tony smiled at the kid. This time, the newest handler was a kid and was greener than most. But he had been assigned to the K-9 unit as Brain tried to find his nitch. So far, he had been on several of the runs with Tony and a few with other K-9 officers. From what Tony had seen, the kid looked like a good fit for everyone.

"Don't let anyone steal my stuff while I'm gone!" Tony told the receptionist, Marg, "Donavan's been eying my Mighty Mouse Stapler but I know you've got my back, right Ms. Marg?"

"It's gonna cost you," Margarita said, smiling sweetly at Tony, "You heading down to your in-laws place?"

"Yes ma'am," Tony smirked, already knowing where this was going.

"You bring me back some of that homemade jelly Allie's mom makes and we'll call it even," Marg said, extending her hand.

Accepting the deal, Tony shook her hand before waving goodbye before walking out the door to his own car. Allie was waiting for him at home and since she had had today off, she had probably packed most of the things they would need for their vacation.

"Home again, home again," Tony opened the backseat of Allie's SUV. Since his Mustang was currently in the shop, Tony had used Allie's Ford Explorer. Tony stood aside to let Cisco jump in before he buckled his dog in the doggie seatbelt.

"First thing we do, when we get there," Tony started the SUV and turned on the radio to his favorite Jazz station, "Is go straight to that pond. Pat says he can catch more fish than me and while I've never tried fishing," he paused and Cisco let out a bark as if to agree with Tony, "I can't back down from a challenge now can I?"

Cisco let out a few more barks before settling down.

Tony was two blocks away from his house when an unmarked black car with sirens going off pulled him over.

Tony sighed and rubbed his forehead, reaching for his officer's badge and ID.

"Is there anything I can help you with sir?" Tony asked when the two men approached his door.

"Are you Anthony DiNozzo?" one man said, showing an apparent mug shot of Tony himself.

"Yes," Tony nodded slowly, the hairs on the back of his neck lifting up. Something wasn't right here.

"FBI," the man said, flipping open his badge, "We're going to have to ask you to come with us sir."

"I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding," Tony said quickly as the FBI agent opened the door and started to cuff him, "My dog's in the back seat and if you just let me show you, I have my badge and identification with me-"

"The dog's coming with us," the other man said, reaching for the leash on the passenger's side before opening Cisco's door. The dog was already growling, a low booming sound deep in his chest.

"Cisco, it's alright," Tony said, knowing that if his dog actually did bite an FBI agent, the results could be disastrous. Especially if the FBI agent didn't believe that Cisco was a trained Metro K-9.

"Cisco heel," Tony said and his partner waited to be unclipped before jumping out of the car and heeling perfectly at Tony's left side.

"Can I hold the leash? He's trained to protect me and if you take me away from him he might react," Tony spoke quickly to ensure the safety of his dog.

The two agents looked at each other before one of them shrugged, "Fine."

Leaving Allie's SUV by the side of the road, one of the agent's made sure to lock it up before the other one put Tony and Cisco in the car.

Letting out a whine, Cisco leaned over and licked Tony's face. Since he was handcuffed, Tony could do nothing to stop it.

"It's alright Cisco," Tony said, more to himself than Cisco, "This is just a misunderstanding."

* * *

"Why?" Tony asked when one of the agent's handed Tony a muzzle.

"It's policy sir," the man said as he watched Tony fasten the muzzle around Cisco's mouth. Cisco, who often wore muzzles, didn't react in the slightest to it and licked Tony's hand gently through the openings.

"Good boy," Tony petted Cisco's ears before waiting as the men re-cuffed him.

"Now this might be a bit unpleasant," the other fed said before putting a blind fold over Tony's eyes.

"What the hell?" Tony reflexively pulled his head back, "What is this?"

"You questions will be answered soon enough Officer DiNozzo," one of the agents said as he started the car up again and left the J. Edgar Hoover parking lot.

"This is not legal, what you're doing," Tony said as he felt Cisco shift beside him, "Whatever this is, just wait. I will end you. You're not the only one with friends in high places…."

* * *

Tony must have talked for what seemed like twenty minutes when the car stopped again. They had passed through a checkpoint and Tony had been dismayed when the guard hadn't said anything about a handcuffed blindfolded man in the backseat.

After that, he was shuffled out of the car and passed another set of doors. Cisco was close, Tony could hear the dog's tags jiggle and his nails click against the tiled floor, but other than that, Tony could only hear the vague sounds of a few people walking down the hall.

The two FBI men stepped into an elevator and Tony listened as it took them to the second floor.

So he was one floor up if he had to jump out of a window to make his escape. Easy stuff. Bond did that all the time.

The elevator doors opened with a _ping_ and Tony resisted somewhat as the men pushed him passed the threshold of the elevator door and into another room. It was big, or at least it felt big, and Tony listened as hard as he could.

But the only thing he could hear was Cisco's panting from somewhere beside him.

Suddenly, the blind fold was ripped off and while it took Tony's eyes a few moments to adjust, his ears picked up everything he needed to know.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled as Tony looked around. He was in the NCIS building, right by McGee's desk to be exact, and everyone, his wife, friends from college, friends from other precincts and even the NCIS team that he had come to know very well were all gathered around him.

"Did we have you going?" Tim asked as he stepped forward, "And thanks Agent Slacks, I owe you one."

"No problem McGee," the man smiled as he uncuffed Tony, "It was our pleasure. See you around Officer DiNozzo."

The two FBI agents left the office quickly and by the time they were gone, Tony was leaning down and unfastening Cisco's muzzle.

"Donavan said he wasn't sure how Cisco would react if they blindfolded you," McGee said apologetically, "So we did that just to be safe."

"That's fine," Tony smiled and laughed, "You really had me going there. And Donavan knew about this?"

"He owed Gibbs a drink, or something like that," McGee smiled, "So, what do you think?"

"It's great, really," Tony said as everyone started making their way forward, "But what is it for?"

McGee's smiled faded slightly but the younger man still looked at Tony, "It's your birthday Tony."

"Uh," Tony said but couldn't say anything else before everyone was upon him , wishing him happy birthdays and "how ya beens" and Tony remembered everyone and responded in kind and by the time he had gotten through most of the crowd, Allie had wormed her way through everyone and held his hand tightly.

"So," Allie said, leaning up against his chest, "We were thinking presents first."

* * *

"Thanks McGee," Tony smiled, looking at the mega deluxe version of the hand held Tetris game, "This is perfect."

"Tim!" Allie squawked, "I told you not to enable his habit!"

"I, uh, it was at the store and I had this coupon and well," McGee mumbled the rest of his sentence before shuffling to the back of the crowd. Tony smiled at McGee before turning back to his pile. He was almost done with the presents, only two more.

"This is from Boss," Abby said, pushing the larger of the two boxes forward.

"Um, okay," Tony said, having said hello to Gibbs earlier this evening.

"Open it!" Abby said, more excited than anyone else here.

"Okay," Tony said, peeling the wrapping back slowly to reveal a hard carved wooden box. Opening it, Tony's gaze landed on a beautiful pocket knife.

"Rule 9?" Tony said, practically whispering it.

"Yep," Gibbs said, suddenly right _there_, "Figured you need one. Considering where the last one went."

"I," Tony said, picking up the knife and admiring its qualities. His heart skipped a beat when he saw what was engraved on the side. Looking at Gibbs, he smiled, "Thanks."

Knowing that Tony had read what he had put on the knife, Gibbs returned the smile with one of his own, "Happy Birthday DiNozzo."

McGee and Ziva, who had been a bit flabbergasted that Tony had actually known one of Gibbs' sacred rules, looked at each other before looking at Tony.

"What does it say Tony?" Abby asked, trying to lean over and steal a peak.

"Just an old saying between…" Tony paused for a moment, lost in thought.

"Between what hon?" Allie asked, gently shoving Tony's arm.

"Just something I'd never thought I'd see," Tony smiled at Allie before looking back at everyone else. Hoping to change the subject, Tony reached for the last box, "Woo, who's this one from?"

"Me," Allie smiled tenderly at her husband, "You'll like it."

Tony didn't say anything but prayed Allie hadn't gotten him something….well. Allie wouldn't do something like that, unless Ziva, who was smirking from the corner, had put her up to it.

"I'm not gonna be embarrassed opening this, right?" Tony said.

"I've never known you to be embarrassed about anything like this Tony," Ziva said, smiling at him.

Feeling like everyone knew something he didn't, Tony opened the small package gently, knowing that if he opened it slow, he could do a much better job at damage control.

"What did you get Allie?" Tony asked as he lifted the top of the box off and saw what was inside.

Upon seeing his present, Tony was suddenly finding it very _very_ hard to breathe.

"How," Tony tried to speak but his brain was currently not connected to his lips and his fingers were trembling enough that he couldn't do anything other than stutter and hold the box, the very precious box in front of him.

Because in the small box was a picture. A few pictures in fact. And Tony could clearly see two white circles in the mass of black and white.

"Happy Birthday," Allie whispered and kissed him on the check, "And surprise."

Looking up at his wife, Tony felt the air rush out of him. She was beautiful, something she would be forever Tony knew, and seeing her smiling at him, no, glowing, Tony felt the tears start to fall from his eyes.

"Two?"

"Yep," Allie laughed, "Two."

"I'm gonna be a dad?"

"You sure are Anthony D. DiNozzo," Allie hugged him close and let Tony put on hand no her stomach and the other on the back of her head, "And I'm going to be a mom."

"Well," Tony said a few seconds later when he had regained his composure, "You better hope they don't get your smile."

"And why is that?" Allie asked as everyone laughed.

"Because," Tony looked at his wife, thankful for everything he had right now in his life.

"I might never be able to let them go."

**_Fin_**


	11. Little Note

If anyone is interested, I have started to posted a series of drabbles for this verse. It is titled "What Is To Come" and is sort of a sequel to this story.

Once again, thank you all for reading, reviewing and enjoying this verse and my other stories.


End file.
